13 HRS
by MissLluvia
Summary: ¿Es posible en un solo día cambiar toda una vida? Korra y Asami deciden averiguar si su apasionado encuentro en el ascensor puede ir más allá en esta ágil historia erótica, llena de lujuria, fantasía y deseo.
1. Hora Cero

**Hora Cero**

Aproximadamente a las siete de la tarde de su vigésimo octavo cumpleaños, durante una noche de viernes, Asami Sato se encontró con el par más perfecto de pechos femeninos desnudos que ella había visto alguna vez. Considerando que su exposición verídica a pechos desnudos, hasta aquel momento, había sido limitada con el vistazo raro en el vestuario en el gimnasio y cuando ella tenía doce años, un vislumbre, bastante incomodo de su abuela vistiéndose en su dormitorio con la puerta entornada, esto no decía quizás mucho. Los pechos antes mencionados venían unidos a una strippers media desnuda que aterrizo en su regazo y comenzó a girar al compás de una espantosa baja y pesada música que salía desde un iPod ahora posada en su escritorio. No se podía mover con el peso de la mujer sobre sus muslos, sin saber qué hacer con sus manos, Asami solo podía sentarse y mirar los pechos erectos de color chocolate que se balanceaban delante de su cara. Eran perfectos y durante un momento loco ella olvido la oferta que supuestamente redactaba consideró alcanzarlos con sus manos pero Asami no era del tipo irresponsable y ciertamente no era el tipo de mujer que se acercaba a tantear a una strippers. Humillada por su impulso, ella sintió que el calor de la cólera se levantaba de su cuerpo. Creía que su oferta era mucho más importante que cualquier emoción barata que esta mujer le ofrecía.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? Asami espeto – Ponte de pie y apaga esa música. Ahora

La strippers de cabello castallo sonrió, balanceándose contra su cuerpo– soy tu regalo de cumpleaños– Ella se agacho y tomo la mano de Asami para ponerla a descansar en uno de sus pechos perfectos. –Disfruta de mi – susurro ella con pasión en su oreja.

Los dedos de Asami se rizaron automáticamente con la sensación de empuje del pezón erguido en el centro de su palma. Exhalando por su nariz ella repitió –Apaga la música. No me hagas repetirlo otra vez–

La strippers la contemplo, todavía sentada a horcajadas sobre sus muslos. Ella levanto una ceja elegantemente–No pareces totalmente desinteresada–Asami aparto su cara para no enrojecer de vergüenza.

–Solo quítate de mí regazo y ponte tu camisa por dios–Su tono fue más áspero de lo ella había querido. Estar tan cerca de tanta piel desnuda la hizo preocuparse y ella estaba decidida a mantener el control. Alguien fue el responsable, algún idiota compañero de trabajo que iba a vivir para lamentar esta maniobra.

Afortunadamente la strippers parecía entender que no estaba bromeando. Se puso de pie y se apartó de la silla. Al inclinarse para pescar su camiseta de la mochila que ella había dejado caer al suelo, Asami trató de no dejar a su mirada fija extraviarse al trasero de la mujer. Ella fallo miserablemente. La strippers sonrió abiertamente sobre su hombro cuando ella se enderezó.

– ¿Ves algo que te gusta?

–Me pregunto cómo entraste aquí, sin ser arrestada por colarte–disparó de nuevo Asami a su visitante no deseado vestida con una ajustada camiseta y jeans rasgados.

–Por supuesto lo pareces. ¿Es el traje de pacotilla una cosa de strippers o simplemente tu propia preferencia personal?

En verdad la joven se veía preciosa. La más mínima insinuación de ropa interior negro se elevó por encima de la cintura de sus pantalones vaqueros. En su mano tenía el sujetador negro de encaje que ella había dejado de lado cuando ella cayó en el regazo de Asami. Sus pezones se marcaban contra el algodón de su camiseta.

–Bolin estaba en lo correcto–dijo–"Ella realmente debe soltarse"

Y de repente todo tenía sentido. –Bolin hizo esto–Dijo Asami sin humor –Por supuesto

–Por su puesto pero él no me advirtió que serias tal perra ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Tienes miedo de las mujeres desnudas o algo así?

Asami observo a la mujer con frialdad–Tal vez tengo miedo de lo que pueda coger contigo retorciéndote en mi regazo

–Jodete. Me marcho. Feliz cumpleaños, vete al infierno –Ella agarró rápidamente su iPad del escritorio, llevó al hombro su mochila y a mitad del camino dio vuelta para salir con paso majestuoso de la oficina.

Asami se levantó y la agarro por el codo–Te voy a acompañar a la salida.

Ella no iba a dejar que un extraño, un intruso estuviera en sus dominios vagando por los pasillos solitarios. Después iba a llamar a Bolin le reclamaría haber arruinado una noche absolutamente productiva con su estúpida broma.

La mujer se alejó, con los ojos furiosos. –No te molestes. He encontrado mi camino, así que estoy segura de que puedo llegar a encontrar la salida

–No es una oferta – dijo Asami – Te acompaño abajo. No sé cómo lograste entrar en el edificio fuera de horario, pero no deberías estar aquí.

Cuando ella llevo a la strippers a través del cuarto la mujer se quejó: –Eres muy divertida ¿Qué te tiene tan tensa? Espera déjame adivinar. No has tenido relaciones en unos cinco años

Asami no se reveló al hostigamiento, a pasos agigantados hacia al ascensor por el pasillo de su oficina las luces estaban atenuadas en el vestíbulo, un testimonio de su soledad en el edificio. Todos los demás se habían marchado mucho antes para comenzar sus fines de semana en casa. Para Asami, su casa era intolerablemente aburrida, comparada a trabajar. No había ningún lugar que preferiría estar que aquí en Industrias Futuro, entregándose a sí misma en su pasión.

Se detuvo delante del ascensor y pinchó en el botón de llamada. Increíblemente la strippers no había renunciado. Dándole un golpe a Asami con su hombro juguetón ella dijo –Si te doy un polvo por compasión, crees que podrías darme una sonrisa

–Echar un polvo no es una prioridad tan alta para mí ya que al parecer si es para ti – dijo Asami –Lo que me hace feliz es tener un gran trabajo. Ya sabes, como el que me interrumpiste esta noche

–Sí, parecía fascinante –Asami hizo caso omiso de la respuesta sarcástica y se quedó mirando la pantalla ¿Cuánto tiempo toma para que el ascensor suba desde vestíbulo al piso 29? Fue increíblemente lento esta noche ¿o estaba increíblemente enojada? Complaciéndose a sí misma en algún ojo por ojo comento

–Yo no esperaría que una muchacha que se quita su ropa por dinero entienda el placer que proporciona tener éxito

–Y yo no esperaría que una perra fría comprenda lo que es realmente importante en la vida

Asami dio un resoplido

– ¿Qué? ¿Tener alguna alguna strippers barata sacudiendo sus tetas en mi cara?

Las puertas del ascensor se deslizaron a tiempo para evitar una conversación adicional. Asami entro, arrastrando a la mujer con ella, y apretó el botón del vestíbulo. Cuando las puertas se deslizaron cerrándose delante de ellas, la strippers refunfuñó

–Pareció que disfrutabas de mis tetas hasta que recordaste que podías ser despojada de tu título de "Reina de Hielo"

Asami hizo girar la cabeza de otro lado, una negación de sus labios, cuando las luces parpadearon y tras el parpadeo se apagó y el ascensor se estremeció con su contenido. El movimiento repentino lanzó a ambas dando un paso y Asami llevó su brazo alrededor de la otra mujer por instinto, impidiéndole asi caer al suelo. Por un momento, el ascensor estaba completamente a oscuras, como boca de lobo entonces las débiles luces de emergencia se activaron e inundó la cabina de una luz suave después de un latido, ambas miraron la puerta del ascensor y las filas de botones a lado de ellas. La mujer en los brazos de Asami miró arriba de ella con amplios ojos azules.

–De ninguna manera –susurró

Sorprendida por la acción Asami la soltó y dio un paso hacia la puerta. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

–Todo está bien. Vamos a presionar el botón de emergencia –Ella examino los controles, en busca del botón que las sacaría de su prisión

– ¿Estamos atrapadas en… aquí? –Asami movió la cabeza –No. No hay forma de que me quede en un ascensor con una maldita strippers cuando estoy en medio de mi maldita propuesta.

– ¿Tu propuesta? –La strippers miro con incredulidad –Estas atrapada en un ascensor en tu cumpleaños, el viernes por la noche, y ¿estas preocupada por una propuesta?

Asami se mordió el labio, empujando cada botón en el panel consecutivamente. Ninguno se ilumino, y ninguno parecía a prueba de fallos para dar la alarma. –Es una propuesta importante

–Oh hombre. Atrapada en un ascensor y tiene que ser con la persona más aburrida

Después de haber probado el último botón Asami estrello el talón de su mano contra la puerta del ascensor. – ¡Mierda! En realidad no podemos estar atrapadas en esta cosa.

–Alguien nos notará ¿verdad? ¿No? Nos van a sacar de aquí

–Con el tiempo. Pero todo el mundo ya se había ido el fin de semana–Asami no podía creer que ella se marchó de su escritorio sin su celular. Ellas probablemente iban a estar encerradas aquí hasta que Tenzin el guardia de seguridad llegara a las siete u ocho de la mañana por la mañana.

– ¿con el tiempo? –La strippers chilló–De ninguna maldita manera me voy a sentar aquí todo la noche contigo.

Asami se estremecio ante la estridente forma de desprecio. –¿ Crees que estoy feliz? Esto nunca habría sucedido si no me hubieras molestado con tu estúpido baile erótico

–Hey, yo solo estaba haciendo mi trabajo–replico la muchacha–sabes si con alguien debes estar enojada con tu amigo el que me contrato.

Ella se movió tan lejos de Asami como pudo, a la parte de atrás de la cabina del ascensor y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. –Aunque entiendo por qué él creía que lo necesitabas. No eres más que una amargada.

–Simplemente fantástico –susurro Asami a sí misma –Que regalo de cumpleaños perfecto. Mi propia pequeña strippers maldiciente para toda la noche. No sé cómo voy a pagar a Bolin por esto. La castración era su primer pensamiento, pero estaba abierta a castigos más elaborados.

–Maravilloso –murmuro su compañera enojada –Malita sea

–Exactamente mi pensamiento–dijo Asami

Se miraron ambas por un momento, en perfecto acuerdo. Asami asumió que sería uno de los muy pocos momentos que estarían de acuerdo.


	2. Hora Uno

Hola amigos antes que nada quiero informar que esta historia no es mía, es una adaptación del libro 13 HRS por Megan O'brien. Los invito a que lo lean o en su caso leer esta adaptación al KorrAsami ;) Agradezco los comentarios que hicieron en el anterior capitulo. Por último quiero avisarles que esta historia es del genero erótico asi que espero no les desagrade.

* * *

Su nombre era Korra

–Sí, imagina– dijo después de revelar este hecho –Las strippers tiene nombres… así como la gente normal

Asami produjo una sonrisa sin sentido del humor, finalmente mirando por encima de su compañera. La joven estaba sentada con las rodillas dobladas hacia el pecho, los brazos envueltos alrededor de sus piernas. Ella observo a Asami con ojos azules tempestuosos.

–Mira, si vamos a estar atrapadas aquí juntas, ¿crees que podrías manejar un poco de cortesía?

–Vamos a hacer un trato, Korra –"Bonito nombre. Coincide con los pechos bonitos". Frunció el ceño por su línea de pensamientos. Asami rápidamente continuó –Tú te sientas silenciosamente en tu lado de este ascensor y yo haré lo mismo en el mío. Si logramos manejar esto, creo que nos llevaremos muy bien.

Korra la miró con desprecio evidente. –En serio ¿Cuál es tu problema? Estoy dispuesta a empezar de nuevo si quieres. Estar atrapadas aquí no tiene que ser tan completamente miserable como pareces estar determinada a hacer

Cansada de discutir con una maldita stripers Asami no respondió. Lo último que quería hacer es ser amable con una mujer que Bolin había contratado con el propósito expreso de hacer una declaración acerca de su vida. Desde el momento de la humillación del cumpleaños sorpresa irrumpieron en su oficina y llenó la sala estéril con la música y embriagador perfume. Asami se sintió vulnerable y expuesta. Estar atrapada en un espacio pequeño con ella parecía un castigo particularmente cruel. Ella alzo los ojos a las tenues luces de emergencia que iluminaban la cabina del ascensor ella no había salvado su documento recientemente esperando que este apagón no haya acabado con las horas de trabajo. Inclinada la cabeza contra la pared, empezó a recomponer su memorándum de nuevo mentalmente. Ella se sorprendió cuando Korra volvió a hablar.

–Mi perrita Naga me va a matar–Le informo a Asami –Le prometí que íbamos a tener esta noche la hora del baño. A ella le gusta sentarse en el borde de la bañera y poner la nariz en las burbujas. Por lo general, me irrita, especialmente cuando estornuda, pero ahora mismo daría cualquier cosa por la hora del baño.

Asami sintió los labios temblar e impresionada por la sólida reacción por la mención de la "hora del baño" provoco imágenes que le hicieron fruncir el ceño. –Bueno, lo lamento. Estas atrapada y me tienes que soportar en cambio

La boca de Korra se extendía en una lenta sonrisa. Sus blanquísimos dientes y los labios dejaron totalmente distraída a Asami tan completamente que se olvidó de mantener su frío desinterés. A pesar de sí misma, volvió la mirada cálida. Luego, con la misma rapidez, obligo a su mente de nuevo a repasar su propuesta, la que había perdido por qué Bolin decidió enviar a Korra pechos perfectos a su cuidado esta noche.

Sus ojos se posaron en los pezones duros de Korra, esbozado por el fino algodón de su camiseta. El sujetador que se suponía que debía proteger a estas distracciones se encontraba todavía en la mano de Korra.

– ¿Te importaría ponerte el sujetador? – Asami le pregunto con voz áspera. Nerviosa agrego –Me siento como si me estuvieran mirando con aquellas cosas apuntándome

Korra estiró sus piernas y ladeó la cabeza. La supresión de lo que parecía ser una gran sonrisa de diversión dijo–Cualquier cosa que te haga feliz, Asami –Con eso, ella arrastrando los pies de la pared y tiró de su camisa.

Por segunda vez esa noche, Asami se encontró tratando de no mirar fijamente con ojos saltones a los pechos desnudos de la mujer. Sorprendida, ella giro la cabeza por lo que no iba a ceder a la tentación.

– ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

–Ponerme mi sujetador, conforme a lo solicitado –Había una sonrisa en su voz. –Tienes miedo de las mujeres desnudas ¿no?

Asami echó un vistazo a Korra, tratando con fuerza de no estremecerse a la vista de ella con el sujetador negro de encaje. Sus pechos parecieron no menos espectaculares que cuando estaban expuestos.

–No tengo miedo de las mujeres desnudas –replico ella con notable voz. –De ser así me imagino que pasaría un mal rato mirarme en el espejo todas las mañanas.

Korra miro a Asami para una valoración pausada. –Para el registro, me imagino que muy pocas personas pasarían un mal rato al mirarte en el espejo cada mañana.

–"¿Por qué demonios dijo eso?" –Después de un momento de debate interno, Asami expresó su sospecha – ¿Te contrato Bolin para tener sexo conmigo?

Parpadeando con fuerza, Korra dijo –No– rápidamente y con las manos visiblemente temblorosas, paso su camisa sobre su cabeza y tiro de ella hacia abajo sobre su torso. –Yo no soy una maldita prostituta

Asami se encogió de hombros. –Lo siento si te ofendí. Supongo que no podía decirlo con seguridad.

Korra se trasladó de nuevo a su lugar contra la pared. –Tienes razón –dijo con una voz plana – ¿Por qué no nos sentamos en silencio y esperamos a ser rescatadas?

Msión cumplida. Asami se preguntó por qué se sentía tan mal por su ataque personal. Miró distraídamente en las filas numeradas de botones en el panel junto a la puerta del ascensor. –"La mujer era una bailarina de striptease, por el amor de cristo. Ella se desnuda por dinero." – Asami estuvo indecisa a permanecer en silencio durante unos cinco minutos antes de que la culpa la abrumara.

–Mira lo siento. Bueno ¿Korra? Lo siento.

Korra se encogió de hombros – ¿Por qué?

–Por suponer que podrias tener sexo por dinero. Eso estuvo mal y lo siento si te he ofendido. –Cuando no hubo respuesta, Asami lanzó un suspiro explosivo –Ya sabes, cuando haces cosas como lo de poner la mano de alguien en tu pecho…

–Yo estaba tratando de relajarte –Korra volvió su mirad fría a Asami– Te veías como si quisieras comerme viva, pero no tenías idea de cómo empezar siquiera.

–Yo no. –Respondió Asami –Me estaba preguntando qué diablos estabas haciendo en mi regazo. Yo estaba demasiado sorprendida para reaccionar al principio.

–Bueno lo siento si te he ofendido. De hecho, siento haber tomado este estúpido trabajo. –Korra froto el dorso su mano sobre su mejilla, sorbiéndose los mocos.

Asami sintió que su estómago se caía – ¿Estas llorando? –ella tragó el nudo de terror que se presentó en su garganta. –No me digas que estás a punto de llorar

–No estoy llorando–respondió Korra, demasiado rápido. Se pasó el dorso de la mano sobre los ojos una vez más, enderezándose en el lugar que ella se sentó apoyada contra la pared. –Me siento muy bien. Atrapada en un ascensor un viernes por la noche sin nada que hacer; además de que me llaman prostituta una mujer que no me aguanta… Lo más lejos de Naga, el libro y la bañera que estaba soñando en disfrutar de esta noche. ¿Por qué no iba a ser jodidamente fantástico?

Esa declaración dejó el sentimiento a Asami como la mayor idiota del planeta.

–"Genial"–pensó pasando los dedos por el pelo. –"Simplemente genial." –Lo siento, Korra. En serio. –Ella trato de explicar lo que había incitado su comentario cortante. –Yo no sabía por qué has dicho lo que dijiste… ya sabes, acerca de mirarme en el espejo.

Korra la miro durante unos segundos sin decir una palabra. Por último, murmuró –Lo dije porque eres una mujer físicamente atractiva –Hizo una pausa. –A pesar de tu personalidad poco atractiva por completo.

Asami sintió el comentario silencioso como un puñetazo en el pecho. –Oh –Ella no sabía que más decir. Se miró las manos. –"Me encanta esta chica. Cuarenta y seis minutos con ella y me doy cuenta que soy la mayor idiota con vida"

–Estas perdonada –dijo Korra

Lágrimas de frustración se asomaron a los ojos de Asami y ella bajó la cabeza para esconderse de su compañera. Ella no era la clase de mujer que sucumbe ante la presión Ella pensó que no volverían a hablar otra vez hasta que Korra dijo

– ¿de verdad pensaste que tu amigo pagó a alguien para tener sexo contigo?

–No sé

–No pareces del tipo que aprecia un gesto así

Asami miro hacia arriba –No lo soy

–Entonces ¿por qué un amigo hace algo como eso para ti? –Korra pareció tener un interés genuino en la respuesta y Asami no podría descubrir ninguna malicia en sus ojos. Ella fue brevemente tentada a explorar aquella pregunta, pero había sido ya un día largo.

–No sé –dijo–Una cosa de hombres, tal vez.

Korra asintió con la cabeza como si aceptara este razonamiento. –Bueno es tu cumpleaños –con una sonrisa le pregunto – ¿No fue un buen día? Quiero decir, aparte del striptease

–No mejor que cualquier otro. He venido, he trabajado, me quedé atrapada en un ascensor con una mujer medio desnuda que me hace sentir como una idiota.

–Si te sientes de esa manera, lo siento. –Korra parecía ser golpeada por un pensamiento. Con la mirada fija– ¿estar atrapada en un ascensor te va estropear algunos grandes planes esta noche?

Asami pensó de nuevo en su propuesta y suspiró. Se supone que el proyecto "urgente" le impediría pensar demasiado en su solitario y aburrido cumpleaños, la estrategia de Korra y Bolin lo había arruinado muy hábilmente.

–No –murmuró–no hay grandes planes, yo pensaba salir a ver una película mañana, pero voy a tener que volver a crear la propuesta que quedó interrumpida.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con volver a crearlo?

Asami levantó el brazo y le dio una ola de irritación por las luces de emergencia. –el corte de energía. Estoy segura de que no guarde el archivo en un tiempo.

–Oh –dijo Korra –Bueno en realidad no es mi culpa, ya sabes. Pero… espero que no tengas que rehacer todo. –espero a Asami respondiera y cuando esta no lo hizo le preguntó – ¿Qué tipo de propuesta es?

Asami se esforzó por entender cómo hacer parecer la propuesta tan importante como ella sugirió –Es un proyecto de desarrollo de software–dijo –Quiero venderle a un cliente un poco de funcionalidad adicional a una parte del software por encargo que se escribe excluso para ellos. Quiero enviarlo por correo antes de la mañana del lunes

Korra parpadeó – ¿Escribes el software?

–No esta noche–Asami se echó a reir –Estaba haciendo la gestión del programa

– ¿te gusta?

–Sí, mucho

–Suena un poco... aburrido. Sin ánimo de ofender, simplemente no es lo mío.

Asami se sintió inmediatamente a la defensiva –Es un buen trabajo. Me desafía. –No se pudo resistir, agregó–No me digas que se puede decir lo mismo de tu carrera.

Korra mantuvo una sonrisa amable –No es mi carrera, aunque no sea de tu interés. Y creo que lo mejor de mi trabajo son todas las grandes personas que he conocido. –La morena lanzo a Asami una sonrisa significativa –Como tú

–La oportunidad de ganar dinero sin depender de ninguna habilidad–Asami replico. –Gracias a tus pechos perfectos

Korra inclino la cabeza al lado – ¿crees que son perfectos?

Sato se sonrojo con fuerza y buscó una forma de retractarse de su descuidada revelación –Si te digo la verdad es que no les presté mucha atención

Korra se rio –Uh-uh. Por eso todavía tengo señales de quemadura en mi piel por donde tus ojos se posaron en mí.

–Te estas imaginando cosas–Frunció el ceño

–Si tú lo dices

Negándose a admitir su intensa fascinación por el pecho de la strippers, Asami decidió sacar la artillería pesada –No soy lesbiana

La sonrisa de Korra dio paso a una mirada de sorpresa.

– ¿Qué? –El cambio en el malestar en la sorpresa obvia de Korra, Asam repite –No soy lesbiana. Tus pechos son irrelevantes para mí.

–Huh –Korra frunció el ceño –Así que ¿por qué diablos Bolin me contrata para bailar para ti?

–Confía en mí–dijo Asami –Tengo la intención de pedirle explicaciones tan pronto como salgamos de aquí mañana por la mañana, será lo primero que haga.

–Entonces ¿tiene novio? –Preguntó Korra con una voz cuidadosa

–No –Asami no dio más detalles. Deseosa de desviar la atención lejos de sí misma, ella le preguntó –¿y tú?

Korra rompió en una amplia sonrisa, mostrando a Asami sus dientes blancos. –No, yo soy lesbiana

–Oh – La garganta de Asami se quedó seca –"¿Cómo es que constantemente me deja sin habla esta mujer?"

– ¿Te molesta eso? –Pregunto Korra. Algo en su sonrisa de complicidad irritó a Asami

Sato pensó mucho antes de responder, dividida entre por la revelación de sus emociones turbulentas y por mantener la calma.

–No hay nada más acerca de mí que te molesta –Korra rió

–No te preocupes, no voy utilizar tu sexualidad contra ti, contra cualquiera.

–Te lo agradezco. –Asami logró una media sonrisa– ¿Ves? –Korra murmuró –Te dije que no era una mala conversadora.

Asami movió la cabeza en reconocimiento. –Es mejor que estar sentada aquí en completo silencio durante toda la noche, eso seguro

–Uno nunca sabe. Mañana por la mañana realmente podríamos ser amigas.

Asami hizo rodar sus ojos –No te adelantes, Va a ser una larga noche. Cualquier cosa puede pasar

En ese momento Korra cruzó los brazos sobre su vientre, abrazando a su cuerpo. Su expresión parecía casi esperanzada y un poco tímida. –Tienes razón. Absolutamente podría pasar cualquier cosa

Asami sólo podría preguntarse lo que las doce horas siguientes traerían. Esperemos que no más lágrimas.


	3. Hora Tres

Hola amigos antes que nada quiero informar que esta historia no es mía, es una adaptación del libro 13 HRS por Megan O'brien. Los invito a que lo lean o en su caso leer esta adaptación al KorrAsami ;) Por último quiero avisarles que esta historia es del genero erótico asi que espero no les desagrade.

 **Respondiendo comentarios:**

 **Obini** : Hola muchas gracias por leer la historia y si jaja a mi tambien me divirtio la descripcion de Asami jajaa ahora en cuanto a tu pregunta supongo que si esta en ingles la version que tengo yo esta en español pero no tiene una buena redacción por eso me fue dificil leerlo y ahora adapatarlo xD

 **Paopausini27** : Efectivamente la novela abarca los sentimientos de ambas jajaja te dire que le da prioridad a su lado fogoso :P es pero que te guste el capitulo de este día.

 **Afrody24** : Hola espero que este capitulo no lo sientas tan corto jajaa saludos

 **Zhyo Jarjayez** : Hola! tratare de hacer las actualizaciones rapido bueno dependiendo del tiempo libre que tenga, ahorita solo estoy trabajando asi que la escuela no sera un impedimento para subir capitulos. Saludos.

* * *

– ¿Qué piensas?

–Soñando con escapar –Asami estudió la escotilla cuadrada de metal encima de sus cabezas –Piensa si te alzo arriba ¿Podrías reventar y abrir esa cosa?

–De ninguna manera –respondió sin vacilar Korra –No tienes ninguna posibilidad. No conseguirás que yo suba

Dejo caer su mirada, se sentía algo nerviosa con un poco de cosquilleo en su vientre. Ella dio a Korra una sonrisa burlona – ¿Dónde está tu espiritu de aventura?

–Probablemente en casa con mi libro, mi cachorra y mi bañera –dijo Korra con un bufido de impaciencia –Me niego a subir hasta allí. No estamos en un barco que se hunde. No nos hará daño quedarnos dónde estamos y esperar por ayuda.

–Eso hace daño a mi productividad–protestó Asami. Una vez más levanto los ojos anhelando el techo.

–Oye, yo no voy a jugar a estar en una película de acción contigo solo por el bien de tu propuesta idiota–dijo Korra con firmeza –Siempre he pensado que sería el primer personaje en morir si estuviera en una de esas películas. Estoy convencida de que, de hecho no soy sólo tan inteligente o tenaz o afortunada y mi vida es más importante que el ir a trabajar otro viernes por la noche.

– ¿Importante para quién? –murmuro Asami

–Aprovecha este tiempo para relajarte–La expresión de Korra se suavizó en una sonrisa lisonjera –Me comprometo a tratar de mantenerte entretenida

– ¿este entretenimiento involucra la mala música y un baila desnuda?

–Solo si lo pides amablemente–hizo una pausa–Técnicamente, la media hora fue hace dos horas

Asami movió la cabeza. La parte trasera de su cuello se sentía caliente de vergüenza renovada. – ¿Qué poco rendimiento establecido por Bolin?

Korra chasqueó la lengua y entregó a Asami una mirada de desaprobación leve –Ahora, eso es entre Bolin y yo. Si quieres saber, le puedes preguntar

–Lo haré si alguna vez salimos de aquí.

–Pensé que los celulares funcionaban dentro de los ascensores –dijo Korra. El suyo estaba en el suelo entre ellas, desechado cuando no pudo conseguir señal

–La tecnología. Apuesto a que te sientes desnuda sin ella ahora mismo.

– ¿no? –Asami logró una cabezada avergonzada–Si, Creo que es como una manta de seguridad para mí en este momento. Me siento muy vulnerable… sin mi equipo.

–Yo estoy igual. –Korra sostuvo sus manos, sacudiéndolos con temblor exagerado –Ya me estoy poniendo nerviosa ante la idea de no revisar mi correo por las próximas doce horas.

–Mi bandeja de entrada tiende a disminuir en los fines de semana –Dana permitió una sonrisa autocritica –No creerías cuántas personas toman un descanso del trabajo el sábado y el domingo

–Bueno, tengo algunos e-mails relacionados con la escuela, pero la mayoría es personal, especialmente durante los fines de semana. Así que lo compruebo todo el tiempo

Ella nunca habría tomado a Korra como una friki del ordenador. Asami reflexiono. Korra estaba llena de sorpresas

–No todo el correo es personal como las cosas habituales familia de mamá y papá

– ¿Dónde viven?

–Roya oak

– ¿Tienes hermanos y hermanas?

–Un hermano. Más joven. La última vez que lo comprobé, todavía está prácticamente viviendo en casa con mis padres

–No tengo ningún hermano, pero yo siempre creía que habría sido divertido –Dijo Korra

–Tengo unos amigos realmente buenos por todo el mundo. Amigos en línea, ya sabes. No soy –Inexplicablemente se sonrojó –No soy la clase de persona que sale mucho a los bares o algo. Mis amigos íntimos tienden a ser estos que encuentro en línea. La amistad se concentra más en la comunicación el uno con el otro más que distraernos con la comida y el alcohol

La compresión que se había estereotipado a Korra hizo a Asami sentirse estúpida y con vergüenza. No tenía idea de quién era esta mujer, pero ella la había insultado de todos modos. Queriendo compensar su falta de sensibilidad ella trató de tomar interés por la afición en línea de Korra

–Así que… ¿Cuáles son algunos de los lugares donde viven sus amigos?

–Australia –Korra parecía feliz de hablar por fin de como conocer a gente nueva –Francia, ah y algunas veces le escribo a una mujer realmente interesante en Portugal

Asami intentó imaginarse siendo amable con un extraño virtual, alguien que nunca había visto antes en la vida real. El infierno que apenas podía manejar para hacer amigos cara a cara y mucho menos separados por kilómetros de océano. Bolin era su amigo porqué habían crecido juntos nada más.

– ¿De que suelen hablar ustedes? –preguntó

–Dios, cualquier cosa. Qué está pasando en nuestras vidas. Nuevas preocupaciones, nuestros miedos, política, religión, eventos de actualidad, sexo. –Korra se detuvo para dispararle una sonrisa lobuna

–Siempre el sexo –Asami podría sentir el rubor que arrastraba a través de su cara, un ataque imparable contra su calma. Vacilando durante solo un momento ella preguntó – ¿Te gusta… el cibersexo?

Korra se rió mucho tiempo y con fuerza por la pregunta inesperada. –No, nosotros sólo hablamos de lo que nos gusta, lo que queremos, lo que nos gustaría probar, lo que hemos fantaseado.

Asami se sintió increíblemente incomoda con la dirección que la conversación había tomado sin embargo no pudo resistirse a una última pregunta – ¿Alguna vez has tenido cibersexo antes?

–Oh claro –dijo Korra agitando una mano desdeñosa–de vez en cuando. Normalmente cuando me siento muy desesperada y la masturbación por sí solo no va a bastar para mí. Está bien pero no tan divertido como la cosa real ¿sabes? –Casi como una ocurrencia posterior ella dijo – ¿Lo has probado?

Aunque no había ninguna razón real para ella de ruborizarse después de la revelación de Korra, la cara de Asami estaba en llamas. –Si una o dos veces

–He tenido cibersexo con un hombre, una vez –dijo Korra –sólo para ver cómo era, te diré algo si los hombres son la mitad de malos en la cama como ese tipo era con el teclado, estoy segura de que no me pierdo absolutamente nada

Se encogió de hombros Asami –Probablemente no

Ella había tenido un solo encuentro con hombres y mujeres en línea. Los hombres tienden a llevarla a la muerte con su fraseo crudo y flagrantes faltas de ortografía. Por no hablar de todo la típica charla sucia. – ¿Así que no son tan malos en la cama cuando están en línea? –Korra preguntó

Asami pensó en Iroh II, su primer y único novio –A veces

–No te gusta hablar de sexo ¿verdad? –La mirada amistosa de Korra llena de pesar y tal vez un poco de piedad

Asami miró su regazo, desesperada por una forma de enviar su conversación en una dirección diferente y quedando totalmente en blanco Después de un periodo de silencio incómodo le preguntó – ¿Crees que podríamos cambiar de tema?

–Claro, seguro. –Korra estiró una pierna, escabulléndose lejos de la pared para empujar a uno de los pies de Asami con la punta de su zapato. –"¿Qué haría feliz a la niña del cumpleaños"? –Entonces ¿de quieres hablar?

Inevitablemente la menta de Asami se negó a ceder a pensamientos de sexo ideal con Korra. Ella se imaginó cerrar sus labios en uno de los turgentes pezones que había visto antes, chupando con fuerza la carne marrón. –"Dios, contrólate" –Se aclaró la garganta – ¿Qué libro ibas a leer esta noche? –Ella hizo una mueca en la forma en que su voz chirrió en la conclusión ilógica. En la bañera. Desnuda

Korra ocultó una amplia sonrisa detrás de su mano –No es un intento muy bueno para cambiar de tema, me temo. Era una colección de literatura erótica lésbica.

–"Dios mío, está obsesionada con el sexo" –Asami movió la cabeza –Por lo tanto estoy atrapada en un ascensor con una ninfómana lesbiana

–No puedo pensar en cosas peores que te puedan suceder en un viernes en la noche –replico Korra –Y yo no me considero una ninfómana. Sólo en posesión de un muy saludable aunque poco utilizado, no es que sea de tu interés sano deseo sexual

–Bien, mientras guardes aquel sano deseo sexual en tu lado del ascensor vamos a estar bien. –Asami se arrepintió de sus palabras tan pronto como ella vio el dolor en los ojos tranquilos de Korra. –"Genial, en el momento en que creo que podríamos estar bien voy y digo eso absolutamente segura de que soy una idiota"

–No te hagas ilusiones –Murmuro Korra

Asami sólo había querido dirigir la conversación del sexo. No alinear a su única compañía para esa noche larga. Luchando para empujar lejos su metedura de pata verbal, rápidamente se armó con otro tema de los recuerdos de su charla hasta ahora.

–Así que estas en la escuela

–Si, en el estado de Michigan

– ¿Qué estás estudiando?

–Medicina veterinaria. Me graduó en seis meses

Eso dejo a Asami fría. Por mucho que ella casi no lo podía creer, estaba profundamente impresionada, se sintió muy tonta recordando sus comentarios despectivos a Korra sobre no entender el placer de tener éxito.

–Wow. Uh, tu cachorra Naga debe estar muy orgullosa de ti ¿eh?

Korra sonrió y arrugo la nariz de la manera más adorable –Excepto cuando practico con ella

–Tus padres deben estar muy orgullosos, también –Era una tentativa ostensible de pescar más información, pero Asami no se preocupó. Ella tenía un deseo extraño de averiguar cuáles de sus muchas suposiciones eran incorrectas.

Korra perdió su radiante expresión, aunque las esquinas de su boca permanecieron levantadas en una sonrisa nostálgica –Mi madre está muy orgullosa, si

–"¿Tu padre no? "–Asami no hizo la pregunta obvia, miedo de crear incomodidad. En su lugar se obligó a decir lo que le debía hace mucho tiempo –Te debo una disculpa, ya sabes

–Lo sé –respondió Korra

–"¿Por qué?" – Internamente se quejó Asami sin embargo una parte de ella se alegró. Casi le gustaba que Korra no le permitiera salirse con la suya –Pido disculpas por los comentarios que hice acerca de la cosa de desnudarte. Suponiendo que hubiera sido tu carrera y todo

Korra le dio un guiño solemne –Aun si fuera, no merecí ser tratada así. Conozco a muchas chicas que se desnudan para ganarse la vida y por extraño que puedan parecer ellas realmente son seres humanos decentes.

–Tomo nota –La cabeza de Asami había empezado a doler profundamente y constantemente. El dolor era sutil pero ella sentía que éste podría escalar –Yo estaba molesta –dijo arrepentida –estaba tratando de hacerte daño

– ¿Así que no crees realmente que sólo soy una bailarina barata? –Los ojos de Korra brillaron

–No –Asami miró la alfombra fea estampada en el piso del ascensor. Recordando los pechos perfectos que había insistido a Korra cubrir, añadió –Me imagino que eres muy superior en tu trabajo

–No –dijo Korra con un gesto desdeñoso de la mano –No se necesita generalmente mucho con los hombres. Sobre todo si bailo para una mujer. Los tipos aman mirar a una mujer dar a otra un baile erótico. Son fáciles.

Asami se sintió mal de la vergüenza en el mismo pensamiento–Gracias a dios yo estaba sola en la oficina. Dudo que los chicos con los que trabajo lo hubieran considerado muy "caliente" en absoluto. No conmigo implicada.

Después de largos momentos de intenso examen visual que dejó retorciéndose a Asami en otro lugar, Korra dijo –Eres dura contigo misma ¿no? Es probable que todo el tiempo. –Su voz era amable, pero la pregunta sacudió a Asami. Su cabeza empezaba a doler

–Tú eres la que me juzgo como la mujer más aburrida viva ¿recuerdas?

Incluso en la penumbra podía ver la cara de Korra enrojecer –Supongo que es mi turno de decir lo siento –dijo Korra –No quiero pensar que eso es cierto

–A veces lo es –admitió Asami

– ¿ves? Demasiado dura contigo misma. Tienes que dejar eso

Asami dio un resoplido –No puedo hacer ninguna promesa ¿Sabes lo que dicen de los viejos hábitos?

– ¿Para el resto de la noche, al menos? –Korra fue tan seria en su solicitud que Asami no tenía corazón para negarse.

–Si señora

–Ama –corrigió Korra

– ¿Cómo dices?

–Señora me hace sentir vieja. Ama me hace sentir como una dominatriz patea traseros o algo así

El instinto de Asami fue retirarse pero en su lugar hizo algo inusual, Ella le quito importancia.

–Que así sea, ama –dijo con una ceja levantada en diversión

–Mucho mejor

Asami se rió entre dientes, luego se estremeció en su conciencia del creciente dolor. –"Por favor, no" –pensó para sus adentros. –"No dejes que esta sea una de los malos dolores"

– ¿Pasa algo? –Korra le preguntó.

Asami muy concentrada en la respiración, tratando de evitar el dolor de cabeza masivo que amenazaba –Solo una cefalea tensional. Los obtengo cuando me siento ansiosa

– ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar? Me gustaría poder ayudarte

–Mátame

–Yo no quiero hacer eso –Dijo Korra –empiezas a gustarme ¿Por qué no te acuestas? No puede ser cómodo estar sentada toda encorvada.

Asami dio al sórdido alfombrado una mirada escéptica –No me acostare aquí. Es asqueroso y no hay espacio –El dolor en su cabeza se intensificó haciendo una mueca. Estaba a punto de obtener el peor dolor de su vida mientras estaba atrapada en un ascensor con una bailarina hermosa, ninfómana lesbiana que era casi una veterinaria.

Ella gimió en la auto-repugnancia. Qué perdedora. Antes de que Asami pudiera protestar Korra se arrastró y le paso el brazo alrededor de sus hombros – ¿Qué estás haciendo? –La voz de Asami sonó fuerte y acusatoria.

El choque por el toque de Korra dio paso a la agonía y se agarró la cabeza con las manos. Korra la atrajo más cerca. –Recuéstate sobre mí. Pon tu cabeza en mi regazo y sólo trata de relajarte, ¿de acuerdo?

Apretando los dientes, Asami trató de sacudirse lejos –Estoy bien. Regresa a tu propio lado, lo estas empeorando.

–No, tú eres la que lo está empeorando. Si te acostaras te sentirías mejor

Asami soltó un suspiro explosivo. Su cabeza se sintió tan pesada y dolorida todo lo que podía hace ella era mantenerse en posición vertical.

Korra no la soltaba –Deja de pelear conmigo –dijo ella tirando a Asami en su cuerpo suave.

Un estremecimiento de placer atravesó a Sato cuando su brazo rozo accidentalmente los pechos generoso de Korra. Tenía que admitir que su regazo parecía muy atractivo. En lugar de luchar se sorprendió al aceptarla. Ella se movió por lo que yacía en el muslo de Korra estirando las piernas a través de la longitud de la cabina del ascensor.

–Gracias –susurró Korra.

Asami miró la sueva piel de sus mejillas, la elegante forma de su nariz, y el azul profundo y sincero de sus ojos. No era bueno. Ella nunca iba a descansar mirando ese rostro. Se volvió a su lado para darse cuenta demasiado tarde que había rodado por el camino equivocado.

El estómago de Korra estaba directamente frente ella. Ella tomó respiraciones cortas, tratando de no pensar en lo cerca que estaba del espacio entre las piernas de Korra.

– ¿cómoda? –dijo Korra en voz baja. Su estómago se movía un poco por debajo de su apretada camiseta mientras hablaba.

–Oh, si –Hace dos días le habría parecido imposible estar tan cerca de una mujer tan hermosa. Asami todavía tenía problemas para creer la pesadilla del ascensor que estaba sucediendo realmente. Era el tipo de inverosímil giro de la trama. Eso la hacía poner una mueca cuando estaba leyendo un libro. Ella gimió cuando la mano de Korra encontró los músculos tensos, anudados entre los omóplatos.

–Oh dios, que bien se siente–Korra frotó más duro, golpeando en todos los lugares correctos, poco a poco para relajar los músculos torturados de Asami.

– ¿Te gusta eso? –Había una tranquila satisfacción en su voz

–Se siente increíble –Aunque parezca increíble. Asami sintió que sus músculos se relajaban y la tensión en la cabeza comenzó a disiparse. –Gimiendo ella dijo –Mi espaldo me duele también

Korra se echó a reír y movió la mano hacia abajo a lo largo del camino de la columna vertebral de Asami

Asami se acurruco más cerca. Tan pronto como ella sintió la aceptación de la sensible atención, ella no podrá negar el efecto que esto tenía en ella. El dolor de cabeza que era mucho peor que un episodio normal se estaba desvaneciendo. Una ducha de agua caliente no tenía comparación con las manos suaves de la morena. Y la sensación de ser tocada después de tanto tiempo era poco menos que abrumador. Ella nunca admitiría el anhelo al contacto humano, pero el masaje profundo de Korra hizo más consiente que nunca de lo que ella había desaparecido.

Al no buscar relaciones con otras personas, ella pensó que podría evitar complicaciones. Tal vez eso era válido, pero el precio parece alto y se preguntó si ella había se estaba engañando a sí misma por las justificaciones para evitar hacer frente a la verdad. Convertirse en un solitario adicto al trabajo era una forma patética para lidiar con el miedo al rechazo.

–Bueno, estás tan rígida –dijo Korra –Por lo tanto tensa. No es extraño que la cabeza te está matando.

–Estoy segura de que el conjunto de esta atrapada en un ascensor –la provocó– y lo más probable es que el baile erótico no ayudo. –Ella no había estado tan mal en mucho tiempo

–realmente consigues estos dolores de cabeza con frecuencia

–Semi regulares –susurro Asami –tengo un poco alto el estrés a veces

Korra no tomo aquel comentario y siguió con ella –Esto es exactamente por qué necesitas salir un viernes por la noche –dijo

Asami dejó pasar el comentario sin argumentos.

–Aunque preferentemente no dentro de un espacio de dos metros por dos metros.

–Cierto –Korra pasó los dedos por el cabello de Asami, rascando suavemente sobre su cuero cabelludo. La otra mano continuaba a amansando la espalda baja, ya no era un masaje sino trazaba patrones distraídos. – ¿Cómo está tu cabeza ahora?

Asami resistiendo a la tentación de ronronear se sentía como gelatina –Tal vez un poco mejor

–Puedo sentir que empiezas a relajarte, mira no están malo salir para deshacerte de la tensión. Todo el mundo necesita eso. –Korra no tenía idea de lo que ella realmente necesitaba

–uh, ¿crees que podrías continuar por un minuto más?

–oh, así que realmente te gusta esto –la voz de Korra era cálida. Ella amasó a Asami más abajo atrás con intensidad renovada. Olvidando su dolor completamente, Asami luchaba por no llegar al orgasmo allí mismo.

–Esto ayuda definitivamente…

–Me alegra –Las manos de Korra hacían magia. Asami estaba tan agradecida por el alivio rápido de su dolor y el placer de los masajes que ella no trató de censurar sus palabras

–Se siente tan bien ser tocada –Se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y lo patético que sonaba, cuando los dedos de Korra vacilaron durante un momento. Asami entonces cambió para sentarse pero Korra se llevó una mano contra la mitad de su columna vertebral, sosteniéndola en el lugar.

–No te vayas –dijo–Estoy disfrutando de esto tanto como tú. Aparta mi mente de estar atrapada en un espacio tan pequeño… además me gusta la sensación de que estoy siendo algo más que un dolor en el trasero

–Oh, siempre has sido algo más que un dolor en el trasero –murmuró Asami –Una espina en mi costado, un calambre en mi estilo, una…

–una canción en tu corazón –interrumpió Korra–No trates de negarlo… soy una luz en tu vida

–Muy bien, tienes razón –dijo Asami –tú eres un diamante en bruto para mí

Korra hizo un pequeño sonido de desaprobación

– ¿no? –Asami miro a la cara de Korra, que se cernía sobre ella

–No, Nosotras estábamos en un papel, pero…

–Lo arruine ¡eh! –intercambiaron sonrisas bobas

–Sabes –Asami rompió su contacto con los ojos –Me siento mucho mejor

– ¿Te lo dije? –La radiante sonrisa de Korra la hacía parecer joven e imposiblemente hermosa

–Supongo que lo hiciste –Asami se sintió avergonzada sobre su contacto continuado, híper consciente del peros y el calor de la mano de Korra que se apoyaba en su estómago. Ahora que su dolor de cabeza había pasado, su caso grave de nervios volvió. Poniéndose rígida ella dijo –Supongo que debería sentarme ahora

–Si insistes

Asami lamentó la pérdida de los dedos en su pelo, pero le dio una sonrisa despreocupada a Korra que desmentía su confusión interna. Se acomodó contra la pared, rozando el hombro de Korra. Ella mejor dicho disfruto de la infusión caliente del calor donde sus cuerpos se tocaban. Avariciosamente ella no quiso dejar ese contacto inocente.

– ¿Quieres que vuelva a mi propio lado ahora? –Korra le pregunto sin entusiasmo

–Nah –Asami logro un gesto ausente, al igual que esperaba que Korra no pudiera oir su corazón latiendo como un redoble de tambor–Puedes quedarte aquí, si lo deseas.

–Al menos a tu lado no hace tanto frio

Una risita tonta cosquilleo en la parte posterior de la garganta de Asami cuando Korra se apoyó en ella.

–"Estaba coqueteando ¿no? "–Ella disfruto del pensamiento por un rato, luego recordó algo que borró la diversión vertiginosa en un instante. –"Mierda. No tengo idea de cómo ligar"– Con el magnífico estilo de Asami Sato logro preguntar algo que en absolutamente no era realmente lo que quería decir

– ¿Estas coqueteándome?

Korra parpadeó rápidamente –Por supuesto que no. Tú no eres lesbiana ¿recuerdas?

Reuniendo valor, Asami preguntó algo de repente que necesitaba saber – ¿Tienes novia?

Korra le dio una sonrisa tímida –Te dije que era soltera ¿recuerdas?

–Me dijiste que no tenías novio porque eres lesbiana. Nunca dijiste que estabas soltera.

–Bueno, estoy soltera ¿Significa eso que me permites coquetear?

A Asami el corazón le dio un vuelco. Se obligó a continuar la conversación juguetona –Pensé que no estabas interesada en mí

–Eso fue antes de que me diera cuenta que te importa si yo tengo novia –dijo Korra –Ahora he decidido admitir que estoy interesada en ti. Un poco

–Yo nunca dije que me importaba si estabas soltera. Sólo me preguntaba

–Bueno, ahora lo sabes

–"¿Ahora qué hago?" –Asami movió la mirada rápido sobre cada pulgada de la cabina del ascensor en una especie de desesperación por saber qué decir a continuación. Se centró en la mochila de Korra – ¿Tienes algún aperitivo en tu bolso?

Korra le dio una sonrisa de complicidad –A lo mejor. ¿Deseas algo en particular?

– ¿Qué tal una agradable rebana de pastel con chocolate relleno de crema batida?

–No lo sé, pero voy a ver lo que puedo hacer–Korra llegó a través de la cabina del ascensor a su mochila, su parte trasera a solo unos centímetros de distancia del brazo de Asami. Tenía una forma encantadora, y se le ocurrió a Asami lo fácil que sería darle un agradable apretón. Ella se estremeció por el choque de sus propios pensamientos. Bueno ahora estaba al borde de agredirla. Korra sola había permitido tocarla debido a que Bolin había pagado por sus servicios profesionales.

Asami movió la mano discretamente por debajo de su muslo, atrapándola contra el suelo. No iría a hacer el ridículo ahora. Korra se sentó y extrajo algo de su mochila preguntando – ¿barra de Special K? Solo tengo una. Es de duraznos y bayas.

El estómago de Asami gruño–Serias mi héroe si lo quitas de vista, me he saldo el almuerzo y no había cenado todavía.

–Toma. Es tuyo

–Yo no podría hacer eso –tembló la mano de Asami por debajo de su muslo. Deseosa de arrebatarle la barra. –No quiero quitarte tu única pieza de comida

–Yo no dije que era lo único que tenía. Tengo un postre que pensé que sería mejor guardar para más adelante

Asami no estaba de humor para ser estoica –Está bien –dijo tendiéndole la mano

Korra se lo entregó con una sonrisa fácil –Eso es probable otra de las razones por lo que tienen un dolor de cabeza. No debes saltarte las comidas.

Asami giro los ojos y le arrancó la envoltura con gusto. Elle le dio una mordida sana y masticó dejando que sus ojos se cierren por el sabor agradable. –Esto es asombroso –gimió

Korra se río –Mierda, si hubiera sabido que todo lo que necesita era un masaje en la espalda y una barra de desayuno, hubiera calmado a la bestia salvaje hace un par de horas. En mi caso, lento y fácil es lo mejor.

–Para quitar la tensión con un movimiento demasiado rápido no es agradable o al menos eso me han dicho

–Lento y fácil ¿eh? –Korra le dio a Asami un sonrisa pícara –Lo voy a tener en cuenta

–Sí, hazlo –murmuro Asami. Rápidamente parpadeó en estado de shock. Ella realmente está coqueteando. Y si la mirada en el rostro de Korra era una indicación, ella lo estaba haciendo bien.


	4. Hora Seis

Antes que nada quiero INFORMAR Que esta historia no es mía, Es Una Adaptación del libro 13 HRS POR Megan O'Brien. Los invito a Lo Que magra o en su Caso leer este Adaptación al KorrAsami;) Por Último quiero avisarles Que esta historia es del género erótico ASI Que espero no les desagrade.

 **Hola gente bella lamento informarles que no puedo en esta ocasión responder sus comentarios debido a que estoy subiendo este capitulo en pleno trabajo jaja y la verdad estoy como un ninja cuidando que nadie me vea. Pido disculpas por la demora y por no responder una sus preguntas en el siguiente capitulo responderé dudas.**

* * *

–El infierno ¿Tienes crema batida en tu mochila? –La cara de Korra era de un encantador tono rosado. Ella rompió su contacto con los ojos, mirando hacia el suelo.

–Fue… –Asami tenía la sensación de que estaba siendo obtusa, pero sinceramente no comprendía la vergüenza de Korra – ¿Para el postre? –preguntó

–Para mis pechos –Korra buscó en su mochila y sacó una pequeña caja de velas de cumpleaños –Feliz cumpleaños

Asami entregó el bote de crema batida de vuelta a Korra –Me ibas a dejar que…

–Lamerlos. Sí –Empujó Korra el bote de la crema batida y cajita de las velas en la mochila, no mirando a los ojos de Asami –Crees que soy una completa pervertida ¿verdad?

Extrañamente eso había sido el último pensamiento en la mente de Asami. –"No, creo que eres un maldito sueño húmedo" –Ella estaba aliviada de que su sorpresa de cumpleaños había terminado antes de que ella se enfrentara a los pezones cubiertos de crema.

La mayoría de la gente probablemente no tomaría esa oportunidad y correría de ella, pero Asami ella habría enloquecido. Ella enloqueció.

– ¿Eso no te hace sentir incomoda? –Preguntó cambiando el foco lejos de sus propias preguntas – Dejando a un desconocido que…ponga su boca en ti

–No es como una parte normal de mi acto, ni nada –Se alejó Korra sólo unos centímetros pero Asami sintió la pérdida. –Sólo pensé "una clienta" no sé, pensé que podría ser muy erótico

Ella estaba claramente incomoda y Asami deseaba que hubiera sido más discreta. Tratar de hacer que se sienta mejor, dijo–Me encanta la crema batida y sospecho que es aún mejor cuando se presentan en unos pechos perfectos.

Después de haber colocado su supuesta heterosexualidad en duda esperaba una respuesta burlona.

Korra le dio una tímida sonrisa hizo que la admisión valiera la pena. –Gracias, Asami –Metió las manos en las profundidades de su mochila y sacó un objeto que hizo gemir a su compañera en anticipación. Sacudió con la mano una barra de chocolate Hershey delante de la cara de Asami, ella preguntó – ¿Hambrienta?

Cuando Asami se acercó para agarrar la barra de chocolate, Korra la alejo.

–Nunca se dijo que el postre sería con condiciones –Asami suspiró

–Estoy segura que lo ganarás. Soy fácil de complacer

– ¿En serio? –Dijo Asami arrastrando las palabras –"Maldita sea el coqueteo es muy divertido" – ¿Fácil de complacer? Supongo que lo tendré en mente

–Si. Por favor

– ¿Algo más? ¿Qué otras maravillas tienes ahí?

Rompiendo en una amplia sonrisa, Korra saco dos libros que ella entregó a Asami poco maltratados y amados obviamente también. Asami estaba clavada inmediatamente en la imagen de la portada donde dos hermosas mujeres se dedican un beso sensual. El título del libro era " _Historias de la noche larga: A collection of Lesbian Erotica"_

Al instante encendida ella era incapaz de formar una oración. Cogió el otro libro.

–Procedimientos de emergencia para el veterinario de pequeños animales –Leía en voz alta – ¿Una lectura ligera?

–Es una de las clases que tomé. En realidad es un texto muy bueno

Korra tras los libros saco un estetoscopio que ella acariciaba con timidez fingida y seductora. – ¿Qué tal esto para el entusiasmo?

–Creo que estamos cubiertas, si queremos jugar al doctor más adelante –dijo Asami sosteniendo su mirada.

Korra lanzo un suspiro entrecortado –No te burles de las lesbianas… un buen juego de medico ha sido siempre subestimado – El deseo en la voz de Korra evidente

Asami sonrió, cada vez más excitada por dentro –No te emociones demasiado –dijo ella dando a Korra un vistazo de soslayo

–Tenemos que terminar este primer juego, por lo menos–Korra puso el estetoscopio en la creciente pila de cosas y sacó una bolsa de nylon –Una manta es la mochila, esencial para el estudiante que prefiere el almuerzo en el río entre las clases

– ¿Se puede usar?

–Si. Una calida lana gris, tal vez si eres realmente buena voy a compartirla contigo más tarde en caso de que decidieras tomar una siesta o algo así. – Ella miró en su mochila –Eso es todo, solo queda mi billetera.

Asami se recostó contra la pared, mirando a su reloj de pulsera. –Probablemente vamos a estar atrapadas aquí por lo menos otras siete horas, así que estoy pensando que podría matar el tiempo cinco o diez minutos con tu cartera

–Supongo que no tienes tu cartera para corresponder

Asami movió la cabeza–Me temo que está en mi oficina–Ella busco en sus bolsillos y sacó el contenido, haciendo un recuento dijo –Tengo la mitad de un rollo de Life Savers, dos cuartos del recibo de la magdalena que compré de camino al trabajo en la mañana y algo de pelusa de bolsillo.

–Tendré que compartir mi vida con un extraño no virtual

Korra no parecía molesta. Asami movió algo de pelusa en su dirección

–Te sientes tímida ahora después de dejarme sentarme a horcajadas en tu regazo y permitirte ver la perfección…

–Muy bien, muy bien –Korra golpeó el brazo de Asami en broma –Supongo que no tengo secretos

Asami se estremeció, sintiendo la carne de gallina levantar su piel –Me estas matando. Ellos van a encontrar a una strippers y una directora muertas aquí mañana por la mañana, seguro.

Korra estalló en carcajadas. Ante la mirada burlona de Asami, Korra se inclinó hacia ella y jadeó

–Solo estoy tratando de entenderte.

Ella no dijo nada más y cayeron en un silencio que parecía latir con la energía sexual. Korra siguió encontrando sus ojos tímidamente luego mirando lejos, todo el rato llevando una sonrisa que sugirió que mantenía un secreto sabroso. Asami podía sentir su propia mirada en el rostro de la morena y cada vez que cruzaban miradas su corazón se aceleraba.

–"¿Cómo voy a continuar sin hacer el ridículo?" –La mejor manera decidió era seguir hablando de la cartera de Korra.

– ¿Es la foto de tu licencia de conducir tan horrible como la mía?

Korra entrego la tarjeta de plástico –Dímelo tú

Asamiro miró hacia abajo la imagen pequeña de Korra, que no era tan hermosa como la real sentada a su lado en el suelo, pero hermosa no obstante. No del todo confiada en sí misma para hacer un comentario casual, escaneo los datos obsoletos. Korra Stanly: 13 Mayo 1991

–Dios, eres un bebé

Korra solto un bufido – ¿Desde cuándo tener veinticinco años es ser un bebé?

–Naciste en los años noventa y te gradúas en la Escuela de Veterinaria en seis meses? –Asami se sintió impresionada al mismo tiempo y completamente idiota. Y antes, casi la llamó cabeza hueca.

Korra se encogía de hombros –Me salte un grado en la escuela primaria. Así que ¿Cuántos años tienes anciana sabia?

–Veintiocho–Asami dijo

– ¡Estás jugando! Te ríes de mí por haber nacido en los noventas pero tú sólo tienes tres años más

–Son tres años muy importantes. –El corazón de Asami comenzó a latir alocadamente. Era fácil de hablar con Korra incluso para bromear. Ella no podía recordar la última vez que había disfrutado de la compañía de alguien. Ese pensamiento por decirlo ligeramente la sorprendió. De repente Asami no podía pensar en una sola palabra que decir. Ella cerró la boca y esperó a Korra para romper el silencio.

Korra pareció darse cuenta de su cambio de humor, porque su sonrisa se desvaneció y por unos momentos se quedó mirando a Asami. Un ligero color se elevaba en sus mejillas.

–Entonces que dices, ¿mi foto es tan horrible como la tuya?

Asami pidió a su corazón que se desacelere. Ella acarició el pulgar sobre la imagen –No. Eres hermosa –Al devolver la licencia sus dedos rozaron a Korra y ambas exhalaron en el contacto accidental. Completamente avergonzada Asami dijo –Gracias

Ella nunca había experimentado un paso así con otro ser humano. Fue un momento real, pensó, nadie podía negar eso. Se preguntó ¿Cómo exactamente una tenía que ir después de un momento así? Al parecer Korra sabía.

–Tengo una foto de mi cachorra –murmuró ella, moviéndose más allá del silencio cargado de tensión – ¿Quieres verla?

–Se trata de Naga ¿verdad? –Asami le preguntó mientras esta le entregaba una foto de una cachorra blanca con la cara más tierna que había visto hasta ahora.

–Si, me dicen algunos que no debería haberla adoptado según sé su raza crecen demasiado

–El estornudo en tu baño de espuma es divertido ¿eh? –Asami le preguntó –"Baño de burbujas. Grandioso. Justo donde quería que mi mente divague"

–Siempre lo es –dijo Korra –Ella es mi amiga

Asami cambio la fotografía por otra

–Esa es mi madre –Asami tomó la imagen de una mujer delgada con el cabello castaño y con una sonrisa alentadora. –Ella era mi mejor amiga –dijo Korra –Ella falleció el año pasado.

Asami sintió un nudo en la garganta –Oh, Korra lo siento mucho

Korra se encogió de hombros –Yo también, ella tenía cáncer. Fue bastante malo al final, por lo en cierto modo era el momento.

Asami devolvió la foto de Korra con reverencia en silencio. –Todavía tengo a mis dos padres –dijo después de un momento–creo que todavía me siento demasiado joven para perderlos. A pesar de que no soy muy estrecha con ellos –Estudió a su compañera resistiendo el impulso de acariciar su pelo castaño. – ¿Estas cerca de tu papá?

–No. –Ella guardó el retrato de su madre de inmediato. –Él no dejó cuando mamá enfermo. Tuve que cuidar de ella y él consiguió una nueva esposa joven que probablemente se casó con él por el dinero que tiene.

–"Maldito" –Asami experimento una oleada de cólera. –Eso fue terrible de su parte

–Por supuesto –coincidió Korra. Ella extendió la cartera abierta y mostró el contenido a Asami. –Sesenta y ocho dólares

Asami miraba con fascinación los labios de Korra se estremeció por un momento antes de que esos labios formaron una sonrisa maliciosa.

– ¿Tienes un dólar?

Asami se sonrojó tan pronto como comprendió la broma de Korra, casi un total de quince segundos después de que su compañera la dijera.

–"Sesenta y nueve. Genial, justo lo que necesitaba pensar" –Poniendo una sonrisa tímida Asami dijo –Por desgracia, mi billetera está en mi oficina ¿recuerdas?

–Oh, sí –Korra se aclaró la garganta y pasó lentamente a través de las partes de partes plastificadas de su cartera–Así que tengo una tarjeta de crédito…mi tarjeta de débito… el registro de votante… mi tarjeta de la biblioteca

–Una tarjeta de la biblioteca… ¿Eso es tan extraño?

–Soy una persona anticuada –Korra ofreció un seductor falso aleteo de pestañas–Sabes creo que es sexy

–Oh, si –dijo Asami –Muy sexy

–Lo sabía –Korra puso las cosas en su mochila, con una leve sonrisa mientras lo hacía. La morena le ofreció el libro de literatura erótica lésbica a Asami antes de guardarlo – ¿Segura que no quieres una lectura ligera?

Asami se inclinó a través del regazo de Korra y agarró la barra de Hershey del suelo –Yo prefiero el chocolate

Korra le dio una palmada a distancia y le arrebato el caramelo–Tal vez después de ese juego de verdad o reto que me prometiste

Su sonrisa dulce e inocente era difícil de resistir.

– ¿Prometido? Estoy bastante segura de que nunca prometí nada de eso– Asami sabía que su protesta sonó débil

–Oye, ¿quieres el chocolate o no?

Asami soltó un suspiro sufrido. –Está bien –dijo –Después de verdad o reto.


	5. Hora Siete

**Antes que nada quiero INFORMAR Que esta historia no es mía, Es Una Adaptación del libro 13 HRS POR Megan O'Brien. Los invito a Lo Que magra o en su Caso leer este Adaptación al KorrAsami;) Por Último quiero avisarles Que esta historia es del género erótico Así Que espero no les desagrade.**

* * *

– ¿Alguien limpia este edificio por la noche? –Korra preguntó las mariposas enloquecidas habían tomado residencia en el hueco de su estómago con la perspectiva de terminar su juego e ir a dormir. Sus ojos se sentían pesados, pero sus sentidos estaban inquietos.

Ella y Asami habían estado vueltas en tono a entre si durante la última hora, manteniendo una charla superficial. Korra había estado tentada a profundizar más pero Asami era voluble y tenían que soportar otras seis o siete horas encerradas aquí.

–Están en un horario rotativo para las noches del viernes. Hoy ellos limpian las alfombras en la otra ala

Korra bostezó – El tiempo lo es todo

Asami se aclaró la garganta –Así que ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? Una verdadera pregunta

– ¿Cuál sería la diferencia con las anteriores?

Los ojos de Asami estaban lo suficientemente cerca de Korra qué esta pudo ver el pulso débil de las pupilas en el iris del color esmeralda. Después de varias horas atrapadas en el ascensor un mechón de cabello negro de Asami estaba fuera, caía por su mejilla y Korra quería extender la mano para llegar y poner a prueba su suavidad.

Había algo indescriptiblemente hermoso en Asami. Ella era un poco más alta que Korra, con una plenitud leve en su cara y su cuerpo tan sensual que hizo que a la morena le temblaran las rodillas, menos mal que estaban sentadas.

–Claro que puedes hacerme una pregunta –Korra sabía lo que venía – ¿Qué quieres saber?

–Me estaba preguntando ¿por qué desnudarte?

–Yo prefiero llamarlo bailar –Ella tenía su respuesta preparada de ante mano – El sueldo es elevado y el horario perfecto, cuando se trata de hacer malabares entre el trabajo y la escuela.

–Pero… –Asami todavía tenía conflictos con sus sentimientos sobre el tema

– ¿Es degradante? –Korra adivino. Por el gesto que hizo la empresaria supuso que había acertado –No estoy de acuerdo. Hago esto por mi propia voluntad, no dejo a nadie hacer algo que yo no quiera y me he ganado el dinero suficiente para pagar mis estudios universitarios. Muy pronto voy a ser una doctora.

–Supongo que simplemente pareces como... no sé pareces muy inteligente

–Lo soy –dijo Korra y se encogió de hombros –Es un trabajo, tengo ganas de dejarlo y ser una asalariada pero no ha estado tan mal

– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas haciéndolo?

–Cerca de seis años –dijo Korra. Por primera vez desde que había empezado la conversación la bailarina mostro una sonrisa avergonzada –Mucho tiempo supongo

–Entonces… ¿haces con frecuencia actuaciones privadas?

Korra negó con la cabeza –No, en realidad yo trabajo en un club. Esta noche es una especie de cosa nueva

– ¿Cómo te encontró Bolin? –Asami le preguntó

–Empecé la publicidad en una revista de lesbianas un par de meses atrás, como bailarina privada, disponible para actuaciones para otras mujeres.

La mirada de Asami cayó a su regazo – ¿No haces bailes privados para hombres?

–No, yo bailo para los hombres en el club, no me sentiría cómoda haciendo un show privado para un hombre

– ¿Has tenido una gran variedad de clientes del sexo femenino? –La voz de Asami sonaba tensa

–Fuiste la tercera –respondió Korra –Se suponía que solo sería una cosa aparte, ya sabes un poco de dinero extra haciendo algo un poco más… divertido –Se aclaró la garganta. Sintiendo una extraña necesidad de justificar su nueva empresa, tomó de los bordes deshilachados de un agujero en el muslo de sus pantalones vaqueros –Quiero decir, he bailado para mujeres en el club antes. Las mujeres vienen más de lo que te puedes imaginar, en parte es por eso que decidí hacer esto aparte.

Asami parecía intrigada pero incomoda – ¿No te gusta bailar para hombres?

–Oh realmente no me importa –Era cierto, bailar para los hombres era un medio para un fin y la mayoría de las veces eran caballeros. Korra había pasado un tiempo criticando sus decisiones en esa área. Tenía superado el tema desde que su madre cayó enferma y cuando su padre las abandono.

–Hay clientes buenos y clientes malos. Algunos tipos son todo manos o groseros o sólo desagradables pero muchos de ellos son realmente dulces. Tengo clientes que entran y solo quieren hablar, pasar el tiempo conmigo.

– ¿Tiene tu club reglas sobre cómo los clientes te tratan?

Korra podía decir lo que pensaba. Ella había tomado en cuenta las siguientes reglas para su primer baile erótico en ese club de mala muerte –Las hay, siempre lleva tanga, ningún toque, o mejor dicho podemos tocarlos pero ellos tienen que guardar sus manos. –Korra le dio una sonrisa tierna a Asami –En realidad no es tan horrible como sospecho que piensas que es. Hago un montón de bailes de mesa. Solo no me gustan mucho hacer bailes eróticos para los chicos

–Pero tú eres tan buena en ellos –Asami la alabo con una sonrisa libertina

–Ayuda cuando mi cliente es ardiente

La sonrisa de Asami vaciló ligeramente y Korra miró una onda de destello de inseguridad a través de su cara al mismo tiempo pudo ver que Asami estaba luchando para reagruparse sin dejar ver cómo le afecto el cumplido.

– ¿Fue difícil la primera vez? Me refiero a desnudarse a bailar delante de tanta gente

–Sí, claro. Yo estaba casi tan nerviosa la primera vez que bailé como la primera vez que tuve relaciones sexuales. –Asami no tenía nada que decir a eso. Sus mejillas estaban rojas.

–Llore después, también –Confesó Korra–Una vez llegue a casa, mi madre estaba allí esperando por mí y yo no podía dejar de llorar en sus brazos –Ella se encogió de hombros

–Eso fue tan sólo unos meses después de que papá se fuera, todavía estaba muy abrumada por todo. Mi mamá fue muy buena respecto al baile. Ella sabía lo que hacía y entendió por qué sentía que era nuestra mejor opción

–Me siento como una grandísima idiota ahora –comenta Asami en voz baja –Tenias diecinueve años con una madre enferma y pagaste tu estancia en la universidad. No voy a pedir disculpas de nuevo, porque sé que lo hemos olvidado pero quiero decir algo. Creo que eres una mujer increíble siendo tan joven, eres una buena persona.

–Gracias–Korra tenía la impresión de que los juicios de Asami eran más acerca de si misma que de ella. Pero aun así era agradable escuchar que se había equivocado. –Tengo que admitir que pensé que eras una idiota hace rato pero ya no más. Puedo ver que hay una mujer increíblemente graciosa dentro de ti.

–Me alegra de que estés convencida de eso –dijo Asami

– ¿No dejas entrar a muchas personas, verdad?

–Patético, lo sé –Ella pareció tan rota.

Korra cambio a un tema más seguro. – ¿Dónde fuiste a la escuela?

–La universidad de Michigan –dijo Asami – Me gradué hace siete años. Licenciatura en Administración de Empresas. –Hizo una pausa, añadió luego –Con una concentración en los sistemas de información de la computadora. Era un programa reciente pero estaba interesada en los aspectos tecnológicos de los negocios. Me atrajo más que la contabilidad, por lo menos soy buena en eso. Mi equipo siempre entrega excelentes trabajos, por lo general por debajo del presupuesto.

–Me imagino que tus padres están orgullosos de ti también –dijo Korra

–Lo están. No hablamos a menudo sobre eso. Están mucho más involucrados con mi hermano. Se va a la escuela de derecho. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar a mi hermano siendo un abogado.

– ¿Por qué están tus padres más involucrados con él?

Asami tiro de sus rodillas hasta el pecho y reposó el lado de su cara en ellos –Porque él quiere eso. Todavía está muy apegado a ellos, siendo más joven y todo eso. Prácticamente vive allí los fines de semana. Yo tengo mi propia vida y me gusta que sea así. Soy una persona solitaria, supongo.

–Yo siempre andaba con mi mamá cuando ella estaba viva –dijo Korra –Mi papá… yo no puedo preocuparme menos por él llegados a este punto. Confieso que no le he perdonado completamente lo que él nos hizo.

–Tengo buenos padres – Se apresuró a explicar Asami –Yo simplemente no me siento a gusto con ellos

–Eso está muy mal – murmuro Korra –Espero que seas capaz de apreciarlos mientras los tengas

–Entiendo –Los ojos de Asami brillaron con sinceridad. Su color era el verde de las colinas en primavera. –Siempre asumo que tendré tiempo para acercarme a ellos, que va a suceder de forma natural. Tal vez tengo que recordar que debo hacer un esfuerzo mayor, mientras que siga siendo una opción.

Korra demostró su emoción –Creo que es una gran idea

– ¿Así que… tu mamá sabia acerca de tu sexualidad?

–Oh sí. Yo le dije cuando tenía dieciocho años, justo después de que ella fuera diagnosticada con cáncer. Ya lo sabía desde un par de años antes pero aun no quería que ella lo supiera. Una vez que me di cuenta de que estaba enferma no podía ocultarlo más.

– ¿Estaba bien al respecto?

–Ella se sorprendió al principio. En ese momento creo que el que fuera lesbiana era el menor de sus preocupaciones. –Korra recordó la mirada asustada, perdida que su madre tuvo en los meses pasados. Ahora sabía que esa mirada era el miedo y la pena sobre la necesidad de decir adiós. El corazón de Korra le dolió.

–Ella incluso me acusó de planear perfectamente el momento de mi pequeño anuncio. Después de descubrir que tenía cáncer de mama, ella pudo manejar el hecho de que a su bebé le gustaran otras chicas.

La risa de Asami sonaba nerviosa más que divertida – ¿Por lo tanto fue bastante menos doloroso? ¿Al salir del armario?

–Lloré ese día, considerando todas las cosas, si fue menos doloroso. –Korra no tenía ganas de entrar en detalles. – Entonces, acerca de ti ¿Cómo reaccionaron tus padres cuando les dijiste que eras heterosexual? –Asami rió

–Sabelotodo

–Si te gusta llamarme así

–Te gusta ser eso –disparo Asami – Así que ¿sabe tu padre también?

Ella no podía salir del tema, pensó Korra –Lo sabe y su opinión realmente no me importa.

–Tiene que importarte –Asami pareció perpleja –Lo que piensan tus padres siempre importa, por lo menos un poco

–Mi padre perdió el privilegio de tener una opinión que me importe, cuando él abandono a mi madre en el momento que más lo necesitaba. –Korra dijo – Mi mamá me amó y me aceptó y al final eso es lo que realmente importa ¿Quieres pasar a un tema más ligero? –Ella preguntó alegremente – Lista para verdad o reto ahora que he hablado de mis momentos más aterradores de mi vida.

–Tal vez. Estoy cansada

–Oh, vamos. Habla conmigo no ha estado tan mal hasta ahora, ¿verdad?

–No creo que haya estado haciendo preguntas realmente difíciles –La sonrisa de Asami era nerviosa

–Prometo ser agradable –Korra pestañeó inocentemente

–Estoy preocupada acerca de tu definición de agradable

Algo sobre la ansiedad tímida de Asami hizo que el cuerpo entero de Korra hormigueara. Ella parecía tan dulce pero Korra sintió a la mujer sexy y juguetona riéndose por la travesura que iba a hacer. –Nunca he tenido a nadie quejándose por mi lado agradable

–Bueno, vamos a jugar –dijo con voz ronca. Asami no sabía cómo había llegado a este punto. Estaban hablando entre sí, finalmente como si no tuvieran nada que perder. Ella sacudió la cabeza tratando de sobrellevar la emoción y el mido absoluto.

– ¿Con cuántos te has acostado? –Pregunto ella.

Ella se sorprendió al instante por el sentimiento de propiedad. No quería imaginar a Korra con un hombre. Ya era bastante malo imaginar su baile para ellos. Trató de imaginar a Korra moviéndose en contra de otra mujer de la manera que esta lo hizo con ella, esa idea no ofreció consuelo. –"Toma el control" –Pensó –"Korra es una hermosa mujer con los pechos perfectos y un cerebro a la altura y tú eres una virgen renacida de veintiocho años que podría tener la posibilidad de perder peso."

Korra estaba mirándola de forma extraña y Asami se dio cuenta de que su respiración era audible. Tosió de vergüenza. Korra se acercó y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda un par de veces. El choque de su toque suave fue suficiente para empezar a respirar de nuevo.

– ¿Estas bien? –Korra le preguntó –Si estas cansada podríamos tratar de dormir

Como si pudiera dormir con la idea de jugar verdad o reto con esta mujer flotando en su mente. Asami sintió como si estuviera bajo el microscopio. La sensación la ponía nerviosa –Estoy bien – mintió

Korra permaneció en silencio durante unos minutos y luego contesto a la pregunta –Ninguno en realidad ¿tu?

–Uno –Asami podía ver a Korra hacer los cálculos en su cabeza. Veintiocho años, un hombre. No es muy impresionante para una heterosexual. Aliviada de no ser presionada por seguir siendo interrogada, ella desvió la pregunta hacia Korra

–Entonces ¿con cuantas mujeres?

–Tres –respondió sin vacilar Korra. Asami se sorprendió. Ella había esperado que el número fuera mayor.

– ¿En serio?

–Sí, de verdad ¿Es un shock?

–No – Mintió Asami. Korra soltó un bufido

–Verdad o reto, Sra. Sato

Asami trato de ignorar la punzada en su clítoris por la forma en que Korra murmuro su apellido. Sonaba como algo que vino de una de sus mejores fantasías con alguna ayudante ejecutiva, en la cual ella violaba a una subordinada atractiva sobre el gran escritorio de roble en su oficina.

–Verdad –Dijo con voz áspera Asami

– ¿Qué edad tenías cuando perdiste tu virginidad?

–Esto se tratara todo sobre sexo –Asami se quejó –No es como si no se lo esperaba pero la idea de contestar con esos dulces ojos azules mirando no era lo mejor. –Te dije que no me gusta hablar de estas cosas.

Korra le acarició con la punta de sus dedos a través de una de las muñecas de Asami, una rápida y tierna caricia que salió de la nada y terminó después de solo un momento. Korra le dio una sonrisa alentadora –Nunca tendrás que volver a verme después de esta noche ¿Por qué no darme una oportunidad? Prometo ser buena

Asami se vio frustrada por lo caliente que su rostro se puso y en un esfuerzo por superar el peso de su propia personalidad, ella respondió –Yo tenía diecisiete años, él era mi novio –Se vio obligada a dejar de hablar cuando se había dado cuenta que supero la pregunta formulada.

– ¿Ves? No hay nada de qué avergonzase –Asami se rió

–Es por que no has oído toda la historia ¿verdad o reto?

–Oh por el infierno, verdad una vez más –dijo Korra –Dispara

– ¿Cuántos años tenías? –Asami pregunto – ¿Cuándo perdiste tu virginidad?

–Yo tenía dieciocho años –dijo Korra

–Fue una cosa de una vez con mi pareja en el equipo de debate durante la preparatoria. Habíamos compartido una habitación de un hotel durante la final del torneo de ese año… y una cama de matrimonio.

–"Tengo que pedirle que me cuente esa historia en su siguiente verdad" –Asami pensó –Hazme otra pregunta

– ¿Fue bueno? –Korra preguntó

Asami arrugo la nariz. –Solo lo hice dos veces

–No fue lo suficiente bueno para hacerlo una tercera vez

–No realmente– Admitió Asami. Korra la miro como si quisiera hacer otra pregunta pero en cambio, asintió con la cabeza.

–Por qué no me das un reto en esta ocasión –El corazón de Asami dejó de latir durante medio segundo. Ahora no era un buen momento para recordar que ella no sabía cómo jugar este juego. Hacer preguntas era fácil, tratar de dejarle un reto que no moleste era lo complicado.

–Comienza con algo fácil –sugirió Korra –Algo tonto

Asami recordó uno de los únicos juegos de verdad o reto que se había atrevido a jugar cuando era adolecente.

–Te reto a que juegues el resto del juego sin sujetador.

Korra brilló, tirando de su brazo en su camisa e inicio el complicado proceso de desabrochar su sujetador debajo de su ropa.

–Pensé que te sentías como si estuvieras siendo observada cuando no lo llevo.

– ¿Rechazas realizar el reto? –Asami le pregunto –Estoy bastante segura que hay consecuencias para ese tipo de cosas

–Obviamente no me estoy negando –Korra deslizo el sujetador de encaje negro por debajo del dobladillo de su camiseta y se lo entrego a Asami cubriéndolo con ambas manos–Creo que según las reglas eres ahora la orgullosa propietaria de esto durante el tiempo del juego.

Asami comprobó los pechos desenfrenados de Korra. Su camiseta los abrazo del modo más delicioso y entre eso y el olor sutil del perfume del sujetador en su mano, Asami se sintió absolutamente vertiginosa.

– ¿Entonces? –Korra le pregunto. Sus pezones se endurecieron bajo la mirada fija de Asami, pero si ella estaba consciente de ello, no lo demostró. Su pálida camiseta dejo poco a la imaginación.

–Reto – Asami dio un paso de verdadero valor

–Te reto a que me des un abrazo –dijo Korra –Con ambas brazos, por lo menos treinta segundos de duración

El reto provoco que Asami sacara el aire que estaba conteniendo –"¿Un abrazo?" –Sintió una humedad embarazosa entre sus piernas.

– ¿Un abrazo? –Korra asintió con la cabeza, levantándose sobre las rodillas

–He estado esperando para darte un abrazo, ahora es mi oportunidad y la estoy tomando.

–Jugando sucio ¿eh? –Entumecida, Asami se levantó

–Oh, no sabes lo sucio que puedo jugar

Korra extendió sus brazos en señal de invitación. El movimiento hizo sobresalir sus pechos contra su camiseta, lanzando sus pezones erectos de relieve rabiosamente por debajo del delgado algodón. –Vamos

Habían pasado seis meses desde que Asami había abrazado a alguien, el ultimo había sido su padre. Ella estaba llena de incertidumbre, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Korra, sosteniéndola como si ella fuera de porcelana fina. Se sentía torpe, lerda y tímida sobre la blandura relativa de su cuerpo presionando contra la flaqueza firme de Korra.

–Relájate –Korra murmuro en su oído. Se llevó una mana hacia abajo para presionar contra la parte baja de la espalda de Asami –Esto es agradable ¿verdad?

Asami cambio ligeramente con miedo de que su corazón retumbara contra el pecho de Korra. Ella trató de contar. Treinta segundos era mucho tiempo.

–Deja de contar –reprendió Korra. Se echó hacia atrás, pero mantuvo su brazo alrededor de Asami en un círculo abierto. –Espero que todo esté bien. Simplemente…parecía que necesitabas un abrazo.

Asami deseaba poder haber dejado de pensar y disfrutar. Con las emociones cercanas a la superficie, opto por zambullirse de nuevo al juego. Verdad esta vez, ella tuvo la oportunidad de escuchar acerca de la primera vez de Korra con su compañero de debate. A cambio ella le dijo a Korra de su ex novio. Por primera vez admitió lo horrible que era. Ahora Korra realmente sabía más de ella que cualquier otro.

– ¿Cuántas relaciones serias has tenido?

–Solo una –dijo Korra

–Kuvira. La conocí en la escuela y estuvimos durante unos dos años y medio. Ella no estaba dispuesta a comprometerse y llegó a ser demasiado para ella, para hacerle frente. Pasaba mucho tiempo cuidando a mamá, llevándola de ida y vuelta al hospital para recibir quimioterapia–Se encogió de hombros – Yo no estaba preparada para centrarme en una relación tampoco, pero ame a Kuvira y mucho. Estaba devastada cuando todo termino.

–Lo siento –dijo Asami. A pesar de que estaría mintiendo si fingía lamentar el hecho de Korra estuviera sola ahora.

Asami acepto otra verdad. La boca de Korra hizo una sonrisa cariñosa.

–Si pudieras cambiar algo de tu vida ¿Qué sería?

Asami apenas tenía que pensar antes de contestar–Tener menos miedo–Sato miró hacia abajo después de que esta dijera esas palabras consciente de cómo sonaban.

– ¿de qué tienes miedo? –Korra mantuvo sus manos cruzadas en su regazo, con compasión en sus ojos extendió la mano y envolvió a Asami en un sentimiento de seguridad y calma.

Asami se encogió hombros, aunque ella ya sabía la respuesta. –Ser yo misma, supongo

– ¿Lo estas sintiendo en estos momentos? –Korra murmuro

– ¿En este preciso momento? –Asami no se había sentido normal, ya que habían quedado atrapadas en el ascensor. –Supongo que sí

– ¿Y antes? –Korra le preguntó. Asami movió la cabeza.

–No, completamente.

Korra extendió la mano para tocar la rodilla de Asami. – ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que esas partes de ti que me gustan son las que yo he visto cuando estas siendo tú misma?

El calor inundo la cara de Asami.

–Me haces un favor–Korra levanto su mano de la rodilla de Asami – Sé tú misma. Esa es con la que yo quiero estar atrapada en un ascensor esta noche. La verdadera Asami Sato, no sola la mujer que quieres que yo crea que eres. ¿Tienes miedo ahora?

–Un poco

Korra sostuvo su mirada fija –No tengas miedo ¿de acuerdo? Realmente me gustas. Estoy pasando un buen rato esta noche

–Yo también –No había vuelta atrás. Asami sabía que Korra no detestaba estar atrapada aquí con ella y admitir la verdad se sentía como si el círculo se cerraba. –Tengo otra pregunta

–Pregunta.

Asami habló desde su corazón – ¿Qué buscas en una mujer? Quiero decir ¿Qué te resulta atractivo en una cita potencial? ¿En qué te fijas por primera vez?

Korra seguía mirándola directamente –Ojos –dijo –Labios. Me gustan las morenas, ya sabes su cabello tan oscuro como la noche, es un plus para mí

–"¿Morenas?" –Asami pensó, tomando su cabello largo de pronto se preguntó si así le gustaría a Korra

–Me gustan las mujeres inteligentes –Continuo Korra –Las mujeres motivadas, con un buen sentido del humor, consideraba, dulce por lo menos conmigo. Me encanta una mujer que le guste el sexo, tanto como algo intimo para compartir y también divertido de hacer.

Asami escucha con gran atención. Pasaba mentalmente esa lista – "Inteligente: comprobado. Motivada: comprobado. Sobre las otras cosas no estoy tan segura"

–Estoy buscando a una mujer que esté interesada en mí. Quiero encontrar a alguien con quien pueda pasar un domingo con ella en su casa, o sentarnos a cenar después del trabajo y hablar de nuestros días. Alguien que haga divertido ir a la tienda solo porque estemos juntas. –Korra dejo de hablar para mirar a Asami – ¿Crees que estoy pidiendo demasiado?

Asami negó con la cabeza –Te mereces encontrar lo que quieres y creo que está ahí afuera

La mirada de Korra parecía enfocada hacia ella y una incertidumbre cruzo su rosto. Vacilante ella dijo –Asami, lamento mucho lo que dije antes. Estaba enojada contigo, dije una estupidez–Hizo una pausa, sus ojos azules estaban preocupados – ¿Realmente desde tus años de estudiante… es decir no hasta estado con nadie desde entonces?

–Sí, es una admisión embarazosa, nunca se lo había dicho a nadie.

– ¿Por qué?

–No sé –dijo Asami

Y era verdad en cierto modo, ella suponía que nadie estaría interesado y dado que su única experiencia había sido poco satisfactoria ¿por qué intentarlo otra vez? ¿Por qué abrir su corazón? Pero después de estas últimas horas con Korra su razonamiento era débil.

Asami se regañaba por gastar tanto tiempo teniendo miedo. Cuando había sido la última vez que se había sentido tan feliz como lo hizo en estos momentos. Al diablo con el miedo. A partir de ahora la empresaria estaba decidida a dejarse llevar y disfrutar.

–Creo que es hora de inyectar un poco de frivolidad en este juego –dijo Korra –Dame un reto.

–"Frivolidad, de acuerdo" –Asami consideró por un momento, luego una sonrisa maligna apareció. –Bien, el reto es que me enseñes sobre la ropa cómo te masturbas –El estómago le daba vueltas por la anticipación placentera– Y fingir un orgasmo al final.

Los ojos de Korra se estrecharon –Oh ya veo cómo es. Jugando sucio ¿no? Lo voy a recordar cuando sea mi turno de repartir los retos.

Asami se sintió extrañamente excitada por la promesa. Tenía un dolor de estómago pero la emoción estaba presente –Menos quejas y más acción

Korra desabrocho su mochila, sonriendo cuando ella saco su manta del bolso. –Oh sabes dar órdenes –ronroneó con un guiño provocativo –otra de las cualidades que busco.

Asami sonrió como una tonta, un rubor y una humedad hicieron acto de presencia en su cuerpo. – ¿Necesitas la manta para esto?

–Sí, tengo que acostarme.

–Ok –Asami lamió sus labios.

Korra extendió la manta por la mayor parte de la cabina del ascensor, dejando a Asami sentada en un esquina expuesta de la alfombra. Korra se arrastró a través de la manta en sus manos y rodillas, estiro cada esquina. Luego se extendió sobre su espalda con gracia felina. Asami tenía una vista perfecta de su compañera.

Korra abrió las piernas, planto un pie en la manta y la rodilla levantada a un lado. –Bueno por lo general me pongo de esta manera y usualmente uso las manos. A veces, si esto muy excitada utilizo un consolador.

Asami contuvo su respiración, desesperada por no pasar o perder lo que a continuación haría la stripers. Korra comenzó a reír por lo que sus palabras eran más difíciles de entender.

–Dios, esto es raro ¿Crees que yo estoy a acostumbrada a realiza este tipo de numerito para un auditorio?

–Esto es más personal –reconoció Asami – ¿Quieres dejar el reto? –En su interior ella deseaba que no parara.

Korra negó con la cabeza. –No quiero que pienses que soy una mujer que se niega a realizar un desafío. –Ella movió una mano abajo para apoyarse en la entrepierna de sus jeans. –Yo, uh, me gusta usar dos dedos y umm… sólo para frotar mi clítoris de este modo.

Asombrada, Asami vio como Korra comenzó a simular, acariciándose en una forma de círculo directamente sobre la costura de sus pantalones. Increíble. Ella en realidad estaba fingiendo masturbarse. Tomo todo de Asami para no frotar las manos con regocijo.

–Y también me gusta… –En lugar de terminar la frase, Korra dejo descansar la mano libre en el pecho izquierdo. Con Asami mirando con fascinación levanto la mano unas pulgadas al aire y luego tomo el pezón erecto entre las puntas de sus dedos. Este contacto no fue simulado. Arrancó un gemido de ambas mujeres

–Si –dijo Asami –Lo entiendo –Ella se movió, más consciente que nunca de su propia humedad

–Ahora… el orgasmo.

–Ah, sí.

Korra continuaba rozando con los dedos sobre la costura de sus pantalones, soltó el pezón, ella puso su mano plana sobre el pecho a través de su camiseta. Comenzó a empujar las caderas hacia arriba con ritmo sensual, en cumplimiento a las caricias de sus manos. Se escuchó un gemido bajo que envió temblores al cuerpo de Asami.

Asami tenía la boca abierta, mirando a Korra hacer el espectáculo más sexy, más intenso que ella hubiera visto alguna vez.

–Ah, dios Asami –jadeo Korra –Empujando sus caderas otra vez. Ella gimió, un ruido genuino de placer y volvió su cabeza hacia Asami –Voy a correrme, Asami. Vas a hacerme venir.

Asami deseaba que fuera cierto. Las caderas y las manos de Korra estaban en constante movimiento, Korra mantenía los ojos fijos en el rostro de esta dándole más importancia a su acto privado. Su gemido era fuerte y ronco, por lo que Sato se preguntó si las amantes de Korra se habían dado cuenta de lo afortunadas que eran por causar un sonido como ese.

La espalda arqueada, con la palma presionada con fuerza entre sus piernas, Korra lanzó un grito por la liberación extasiada, simulada. Sus palabras no tenían sentido, suspiros y gemidos se detuvieron mientras su cuerpo se relajaba y volvió a descansar en la manta. Su pecho subia y bajaba rápidamente, como si estuviera realmente luchando para recuperarse de un orgasmo demoledor. Exhalando, ella miro y le sonrió a Asami.

– ¿Cómo estuvo?

–Intenso –Asami dijo con una tos nerviosa.

–Bien –Korra se sentó y llevó la mano que ella utilizo en su pequeña demostración a su boca. Hizo un guiño, abrió los labios y apretó dos dedos en su boca, chupando fingiendo lamiéndolos para limpiar sus jugos.

El coño de Asami se apretó a la vista, envió una sacudida de placer deslizándose por la espalda. Ella hizo un ruido estrangulado por la sorpresa, sobresaltada por haberlo experimentado sin ser tocada.

Los ojos de Korra destellaron, como si ella supiera lo que había causado. –¿Verdad o reto?


	6. Hora Ocho

**HORA OCHO**

– ¿Te encendió esto? –Korra pregunto con aire inocente que hizo a Asami olvidarse de fingir lo contrario

–Sí, ¿Cómo no podría? –Ella contesto sinceramente. Se sintió arriesgada pero emocionada de ser la verdadera Asami para variar

–Tu turno –dijo Korra. Asami pensó por un momento. – ¡A diablos! ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres saber?

Con un temblor de emoción, le pregunto – ¿Qué te gusta? Sexualmente quiero decir

Korra rompió en una sonrisa tonta –Podría ser más fácil para mi decirte lo que no me gusta

"¿Podría ser posible ella ser más atractiva?" –Se preguntó Asami –Tenemos el tiempo en nuestras manos –dijo Asami, sorprendida por la invitación de su voz gutural. ¿Qué es lo que realmente te gusta? Tus cosas favoritas.

–Me encanta ir hacia abajo en una mujer. Me encanta

Asami luchaba por respirar, imaginando a una entusiasta Korra trabajando en ese acto en particular. Entre sus piernas. Se dejó disfrutar de la fantasía

– ¿Qué te gusta que te hagan a ti? – Asami no sabía cómo pudo preguntarle eso, pedirle a un extraño que le contara sus intimidades y muy explicitas.

Asami era demasiado tímida como para preguntarle lo que le gustaba o necesitaba sin embargo había decidido alejarse de la inevitabilidad de estar sola para siempre. Después de pasar tanto tiempo haciendo caso omiso de sus propios deseos, conformándose con una vida de fantasía activa en vez de nada real, ella estaba de repente lista para arriesgarse en lo que podría suceder esta noche. Era su cumpleaños y dejarse ir fue un regalo a sí misma. Estaba atrapada en un ascensor con una magnifica mujer de espíritu libre, brillante y ella estaba feliz, cómoda y dolorosamente excitada.

–Me gusta ser lamida, también –dijo Korra – ¿O buscas algo más pervertido?

– ¿Hay algo más pervertido? – Nunca iba a dejar esta oportunidad para descubrir los trapos sucios. –Pervertido es bueno.

–Me gusta–Korra miro con desafió –Ser azotada

Asami lucho para no desmayarse en ese mismo momento – ¿Azotada?

La mano de Korra de largos dedos rozaba sobre la parte superior de la manta de lana gris. Recogida en una esquina, luchaba contra lo que parecía ser una sonrisa incontrolable.

–Cuando estoy siendo follada o también en los juegos previos ¿sabes?

Las fosas nasales de Asami llamearon en la excitación. Algo sobre aquella idea la hizo respirar con dificultad. –Azotes en el trasero ¿quieres decir?

–No solo en mi trasero. Me gusta… –Ella se cubrió la cara con una mano, riendo un poco– ¿Por qué me siento tan avergonzada de hablar de estas cosas en este momento?

–"Guarda tu vergüenza, tengo que escuchar esto" –Pensó Asami – ¿Dónde más te gustar ser azotada?

–Mis pechos–Korra cruzo los brazos hacia arriba, sosteniéndose ella misma. El gesto la hacía parecer dolorosamente vulnerables. –Y mi coño –murmuro ella tan silenciosamente, que Asami se encontró inclinándose más cerca para oírla… Gracias a dios que estaba sentada Se sentía mareada.

– ¿Así es el grado de tus deseos pervertidos? Ser un poco azotada

Korra descruzó sus brazos, dando a Asami una visión agradable de sus pezones cubiertos de algodón. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, una tímida sonrisa estampada en su rostro.

–Bueno, también me gusta cuando una mujer me habla sucio, mientras que ella esta… ya sabes

–Azotándote–Asami lanzó un silbido –Eres una rara persona –Korra se rió

–Supongo que lo soy. –Ella levanto una ceja ante el reto de Asami – ¿Eso te enciende?

Asami empezó a toser. –No voy a responder a esa pregunta

– ¿Así que quieres un reto en vez de la verdad? –dijo directamente

–Claro –Ella se dejó llevar, después de todo.

Korra se agachó y ella tomo su libro de bolsillo de literatura erótica de su mochila, lo que sostenía con una sonrisa –El reto es leer dos páginas de mi elección. En voz alta. –Su sonrisa creció –Para mí.

–No hay problema –Asami se preguntó de dónde venía su renovada confianza. Ahora que ella se había dado permiso para jugar a esto, las palabras solo fluían bien dirigidas por un desconocido en su interior.

Con una sonrisa pícara Korra hojeó las páginas del libro, ojeo el texto. –Comienza aquí –dijo –Página ochenta y tres.

Asami cogió el libro y rápidamente exploro unas pocas líneas. Caricias calientes y pesadas. Maravilloso. –Me llevas derecho a la parte bueno ¿no?

Korra planto las manos detrás de sus caderas y se echó hacia atrás, los pezones todavía duros contra la pálida camiseta. –Por su puesto.

Un poco nerviosa, Asami comenzó a leer en voz alta.

 _ **Levanta los brazos**_ **–** _ **susurro Reed detrás de mí.**_ **–** _ **Encontré sus ojos en el espejo, emocionada más allá de toda razón.**_

"–Esto era mejor que cualquier fantasía que había tenido nunca" –Hizo una pausa deliberada. No estaba segura de cómo iba a mantener la voz firme a través de ambas páginas o cuánto tiempo más ella sería capaz de guardar su necesidad intensa de besar a Korra.

–Sigue leyendo –dijo Korra

 _ **Yo levante los brazos en el aire.**_ **–** _ **Reed levanto mi camiseta sobre mi cabeza, dejándola en el suelo al lado de nosotras. Ella se quedó mirando mis pechos desnudos en el espejo por un momento antes de llegar alrededor para cubrir uno con cada mano. Ella alzo los ojos hacia los míos otra vez y entonces se inclinó para acariciar el cuello con su nariz**_

– _ **Son tan hermosos**_ **–** _ **murmuro Reed.**_

Asami hizo una pausa, pasándose los dedos por la frente. Frente a ella Korra dijo–Continua. –El modo que su boca se movió hizo las palabras.

 _ **Gracias**_ **–** _ **le susurre**_

 _ **Sus manos se sienten tan bien. Reed mordió mi lóbulo de la oreja.**_

– _ **Se sentirán mejor en un minuto**_ **–** _ **dijo.**_

 _ **Dejando mis senos con un último tirón en cada pezón, ella deslizo sus manos hacia abajo por mis costados para apoyarse en mi cintura. Ella guardo los dedos de su mano izquierda alrededor de mi estómago mientras ella movió la otra mano hasta hacer presión entre mis omoplatos.**_

– _ **Nena**_

 _ **Trague ya que mi garganta estaba totalmente seca por completo. Era como si Reed había aprovechado todas las fantasías que había tenido acerca de ella. Mis piernas temblaban mientras yo obedecía sus órdenes tranquila, inclinándose para descansar el brazo sobre el mostrador del baño al lado del fregadero. Mantuve mi cabeza en alto, mirando a los ojos.**_

Asami estaba al tanto de la forma en que Korra se movió un poco y de un cambio en la cadencia de su respiración. Lentamente se preguntó si ella tenía un par de bragas de recambio en su oficina. Las necesitaría cuando saliera de aquí. Siguió leyendo, haciendo que su voz fuera baja y suave, en un esfuerzo para disimular su propia excitación cada vez mayor.

 _ **Sin decir una palabra, Reed agarró la cintura de mi pijama y tiró debajo de ellos hasta que cayó al fondo alrededor de mis tobillos. Yo estaba completamente expuesta, vulnerable, mojada por la excitación. Mi respiración se levantó hasta que yo estaba casi jadeando.**_

– _ **Tienes que salir de ellos, dulce niña.**_ **–** _ **Ordeno Reed**_

 _ **Hice lo que ella me pidió, todavía inclinada sobre el lavabo. Mientras miraba, ella bajó los ojos y echó al fondo mi pijama, enviándolos a través del piso a la pared. Cuando sus ojos se movieron de nuevo, fue a mirar entre las piernas.**_

Asami dejo de leer y miró a la mitad de la página. –Esto es solo cruel–Se quejó

Korra la despidió con un gesto complaciente. –Sigue adelante. Esto se está poniendo bueno

Exhalando Asami con voz temblorosa. El resto de la segunda página parecía todo tan incómodo como la primera. Y esta vez no pudo ocultar su excitación. Le temblaba la voz mientras leía.

– _**Estas mojada**_ **–** _ **murmuró Reed**_

 _ **Jadeé cuando sus dedos fuertes me agarraron mis nalgas, destrozándome y abriéndome a su mirada fija y acalorada.**_

– _ **Yo estaba pensando en ti**_ **–** _ **murmuró**_

 _ **Deje caer mi cabeza cuando dos de sus dedos penetrantes remontaron abajo sobre mis labios y luego encontró mi apertura con demasiada facilidad**_

– _**Yo también estaba pensando en ti.**_ **–** _ **La voz de Reed era baja y ronca a diferencia de cómo yo la había oído alguna vez antes.**_

 _ **Toda la restricción entre nosotras había desaparecido. En su lugar era el hambre cruda conduciendo nuestras acciones**_ _ **.**_

– _Acerca de esto_ – _dijo Reed y luego llevó un dedo dentro de mí con una lentitud insoportable._

Asami parpadeó mirando el final de la página ¿Eso fue todo? Vaya manera de dejarme colgada.

–Puedes seguir adelante, si quieres saber lo que pasa –dijo Korra –Te veías como si estuvieras entrando en la historia.

–Está bien – Asami devolvió el libro. Después de un momento de indecisión miró de reojo a Korra – Tal vez más tarde.

El sorprendido deleite de Korra la hacía feliz porque ella había decidido ser juguetona

–Todos esos "te reto" me están poniendo cachonda –Dijo Korra

–Voy a tener que elegir la verdad por un tiempo – Asami lanzó una risa temblorosa –Ahora que estas tratando de hacerme sonrojar

–Tal vez – Korra se echó hacia atrás hasta que ella pudo sostenerse en los codos, se extiende a través de la manta de lana – ¿Esta funcionado? –Resopló por diversión – ¿Te sientas aquí? – Korra se deslizo otra vez, acariciando el espacio a su lado –Es todo tuyo

–Genial –Asami se instaló a lado de Korra y le dio una sonrisa de soslayo –Así que… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste sexo?

–Hace unos ocho meses. Empecé a ver a alguien no mucho después de la muerte de mamá. Dormimos juntas un par de veces pero…

–Pero ¿qué?

Korra se encogió de hombros –Yo estaba buscando algo estable. Ella estaba buscando a alguien para follar de vez en cuando

–Oh –dijo Asami

–No me gusta ser alguien que solo busca sexo –rompiendo una pequeña sonrisa Korra agrego – No me malinterpretes, ella era buena. Muy buena incluso hablaba sucio cuando… –Ella se estremeció y se permitió una breve sonrisa juguetona –Dios, sí que era buena en eso.

–Oh – Asami se preguntó si ella podría hacer temblar a Korra igual con sus palabras "¿Te gusta que te digan que eres una chica mala? ¿Qué se siente bien follar tu coño apretado?" Sonrojándose ella hizo retroceder su atención a lo que Korra le decía

–No puedo tratar ser una de las muchas. No me di cuenta de lo que era hasta que fui a su casa una noche y la encontré con otra persona. Si hubiera dejado en claro cuál la situación, hubiera sido una cosa pero no lo hizo y ese tipo de sorpresas… no son divertidas en absoluto.

–Ella se lo pierde – murmuro Asami.

Korra soltó una carcajada de sorpresa. – He tenido el mismo pensamiento más de una vez. Ella dio a Asami una sonrisa cariñosa. – ¿verdad o reto? Mi defensora

–La verdad otra vez. –Los interiores de Asami se calentaron siendo llamada defensora de Korra, aun sabiendo que era una broma. –Estoy lista. – Le dio una sonrisa a Korra

– ¿Alguna vez te has sentido atraída por otra mujer? –Asami trago. Ella sabía que esa pregunta estaba por venir, lo había sentido profundamente en sus huesos pero se había sumergido en el juego de todos modos. Y no puede mentir, una puñalada aguda de miedo hizo contraer cada musculo y ella se preguntó si la sacudida leve era visible. Debe haber sido porque Korra puso una mano sobre su muslo.

–No tengas miedo. No hay razón para preocuparse ¿de acuerdo? –Asami asintió con la cabeza.

–Si

–Si ¿de acuerdo? ¿O sí, te has atraído por otra mujer?

–Sí, me he sentido atraída por otra mujer. – La admisión la hizo híper consciente de su proximidad. El muslo de Korra rozó el suyo. El calor casi la abrumada. –Me he sentido atraída por otras mujeres.

Justo cuando pensó que podría explosionar por los nervios, ella se vio envuelta en un abrazo apretado contra el cuerpo caliente de Korra. Demasiado emocional para rechazarla, Asami sintió que sus ojos arden. Vergonzosamente lloró lágrimas ardientes que no podía ocultar. En un movimiento que la dejó sin habla, Korra le dio un beso suave en el cuello.

– ¿Esa fue la primera vez que le dijiste a alguien? – Asami asintió con la cabeza, secándose las mejillas húmedas con el dorso de la mano.

–Tengo que decirte, estoy feliz –dijo Korra –Cuando me dijiste que eras hetero, todo lo que podía pensar era que si eso fuera cierto, qué desperdicio.

–No tienes que decir eso

Korra acarició el lado de la cara de Asami con la mano –Por supuesto que no tengo que decirlo – Sus ojos azules eran sinceros.

–Lo digo en serio. Eres una mujer muy atractiva, te lo dije antes y no me gustabas tanto como lo haces ahora.

Con la cara roja Asami manejó un tranquilo –Gracias –Ella se concentró en la frescura de los dedos de Korra contra su piel acalorada. –Te encuentro muy atractiva, también

–Gracias

La mano de Korra se quedó. Asami quería poner la propia sobre ella para prevenir su retirada. La sensación de la palma cálida apretada contra su mejilla la hizo añorar mucho más. Su control parecía tenue en el mejor de los casos, no podía competir con la intimidad del tacto de Korra. Ella quería ceder a los impulsos que alejaba su sentido común. Ninguna cantidad de racionalización trabajó. Así sería probablemente cómo las personas se sentían estando atrapadas juntas en una isla desierta, lejos del mundo real y haciendo reglas ellas mismas.

Siendo honesta se sentía extrañamente liberada, como si acabara de intercambiar una pesada cota de malla por una piel fina y brillante. Se preguntó si Korra había sido parte del cambio o no, si ella estaba simplemente siendo ella misma porque ella no tenía que tener permiso de nadie para eso. Incluso el suyo. Asami no podía imaginar estar tan indefensa.

– ¿De verdad sabias que yo era lesbiana? –pregunto Asami

–Pensé que te parecías a alguien que aprecia a otras mujeres. Cuando yo estaba en tu regazo me sentí apreciada –Ella sonrío. –Ya sabes antes de que me echaras

Asami asintió con la cabeza

–Bolin tiene que haberse dado cuenta, también ¿eh?

–Dado que me contrató para bailar para ti, sí, creo que probablemente lo sabe ¿nunca te lo dijo? –Korra finalmente retiro su mano, dejando la mejilla de Asami que deseaba de vuelta aquel calor suave.

Sintiéndose privada del contacto, Asami dijo –No… yo no hablo con él sobre ese tipo de cosas

–Bueno, supongo que te conoce mejor de lo que crees. –Korra dudó un momento, luego pregunto – ¿Todavía quieres jugar?

Asami le dio una cabezada valiente. No hay razón para decir que no en este momento. Korra no perdió el tiempo. – ¿Cuál es una de tus fantasías sexuales favoritas? –Le pregunto directamente

–No necesariamente algo que harías pero ¿algo que te gusta imaginar? – Asami apretó las palmas de las manos a la cara

–Yo nunca voy a volver a la normalidad ya sabes, este rubor. Estoy empezando a pensar que es permanente

–Oye mujer mírame, pretender perder. –Korra le dio un empujón juguetón.

Asami soltó un suspiro sufrido, alzando los ojos hacia el techo del ascensor. Había tantos para elegir. La fantasía e internet habían sido sus únicas salidas sexuales durante tanto tiempo, era difícil saber por dónde empezar.

–Pienso en mujeres, por lo general. –Ella vio la sonrisa de Korra – La mayor parte del tiempo, realmente.

–Detalles – Korra engatusando con su manos – Dame más detalles

Asami se aclaró la garganta – Me encuentro con una mujer, no sé dónde porque no es importante. Ella me lleva a su casa, cuando llegamos ahí saca estos puños de cuero y me los da. Ella me pide que la ate y que la folle

Korra se sentó adelante con atención impaciente –Qué más

–Yo la ato a la cabecera y luego cuando ella me espera en la cama voy al cajón donde tiene los puños y algunos otros juguetes como… –Avergonzada Asami sólo podría lograr sonreír abiertamente – Con un arnés con…

–Ah –Prestando atención absorta, Korra dijo – ¿Qué piensa la mujer de la fantasía?

– ¿Ah olvide aquella parte? –Asami le dio una sonrisa lobuna – Ella esta con los ojos vendados y no lo sabe hasta que estoy sobre ella, es cuando se da cuenta, sin embargo ella no se queja, en primer lugar hago que se corra con mi boca, entonces…

–Deslizas tu polla dentro de ella – La voz de Korra era muy suave casi parecía estar hablando consigo misma.

Asami no podía hablar. Pareció como si Korra encontrara su fantasía tan emocionante como ella lo hacía.

Korra se llevó la mano al pecho, previniendo más palabras. –Es mejor que te detengas. Si no lo haces podría montar un espectáculo de verdad.

La amenaza hizo poco para disuadir a Asami pero ella no estaba segura de poder seguir adelante con la mirada intensa de Korra en ella. Sentía como si estuviera en movimiento bajo el agua, logró un movimiento de cabeza.

–Pídeme algo – La voz de Korra era ronca

–Está bien – Asami le hizo una pregunta difícil que es probable que vuelva a ella – ¿Cuál fue tu momento más embarazoso?

La sonrisa de Korra vaciló –Bien, esto no es muy divertido

– ¿Malo?

–Para mí sí. Es bastante malo –Parecía reacia a continuar y Asami sintió la vergüenza genuina que esa historia le provocaba. –Yo estaba bailando un viernes por la noche en mi primer año en la escuela veterinaria. Un tipo me llamó a su mesa y cuando llegue allí me di cuenta que uno de sus compañeros era mi instructor de estudiantes de posgrados para una clase de fisiología que yo tomaba.

Asami se estremeció. Era definitivamente embarazoso. Ella tocó el brazo de Korra – ¿Qué hiciste?

–Le eché un vistazo a mi instructor y le dije al grupo que iba a enviar a otra chica que iba a mi descanso. El tipo me preguntó en primer lugar sobre si iba hacer un baile erótico por el cumpleaños de su amigo. Por supuesto él acababa de pasar a ser mi profesor. El compañero de mi instructor me agarró el culo justo en frente de todo el mundo. –Korra se apresuró a terminar la historia. –Mi portero favorito vio al chico manosearme y se convirtió en la gran escena. En fin… eso fue realmente embarazoso

Asami sentía el pecho apretado – ¿Dijo alguna vez tu instructor algo sobre ello?

–No en mi cara pero él me miró de manera diferente en la clase después de esa noche. Realmente me molestó.

–Lo siento

–Me alegre de salir de esa clase, creo yo. ¿Quieres decirme tu momento más embarazoso? –Korra le pregunto como si supiera que Asami se lo esperaba.

–Probablemente tanto como tu querías decirme el tuyo

–Quiero que sepas que confío en ti – Asami sintió como su respiración se aceleraba y se alegró de no estar de pie. Las palabras le hicieron sentirse débil. Ella quería mostrarle lo mismo. Qué ella confiaba en ella.

–Penúltimo año de universidad, me enamoré de mi mejor amiga –dijo antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión –éramos amigas desde hace un par de años y yo la había estado deseando la mayor parte del tiempo

– ¿Era la primera mujer que te atraía? –Preguntó Korra

–La primera en la vida real. Pensaba que ella era hermosa. Ella por otro lado pensaba… bueno no sé lo que pensaba, quizás que era buena amiga, supongo.

–Ella era hetero ¿verdad? Enamorarse de una chica hetero siempre es embarazoso.

Asami deseaba que hubiese sido tan sencillo. –No es esa la parte humillante. Ella estaba fuera y orgullosa y muy abierta al respecto. Yo estaba asombrada de ella. –Sato tomó una respiración profunda sin poder creer que estaba a punto de compartir esta historia.

–Una noche estábamos viendo una película en mi dormitorio, sentadas al lado de una de otra en mi cama. Era totalmente inocente y me estaba volviendo loca. Me sentía tan atraída por ella que me dolía. Estúpida de mí, decidí que iba a hacerle saber cómo me sentía.

–No te fue muy bien – La cara de Korra se dibujaba nerviosa. Asami miró hacia abajo en su regazo.

–No, solo recuerdo que un momento se estaba riendo de algo en la película y me incline y trate de besarla y ella se alejó antes de que pudiera acercarme. –Asami se sintió mortificada aun por el recuerdo. –Ella me dijo que yo no era su tipo, que solo le gustaba como amiga pero…

–Eso debe haber dolido –Asami asintió con la cabeza

–Me dolió aun peor cuando se detuvo a hablarme después de esa noche. No había nada demasiado obvio, pero de repente ella siempre parecía estar ocupada y nunca parecía posible conseguir salir juntar hasta que unos meses más tarde no la vi nunca más.

–Ella se lo perdió

Asami no podía menos que darle una sonrisa a la reacción obviamente genuina de Korra. Esto inspiro otra confesión.

–Después de esto decidí concentrarme sólo en la escuela, una vez que me gradué me concentré en el trabajo. El pensamiento sobre las relaciones o la reunión de mujeres, me asustan. No quiero pasar por esto otra vez.

–Todo debido a una muchacha de la universidad perdida ¿Hace mucho tiempo? –La voz de Korra se enterneció.

Todo el mundo tiene experiencias formativas en la adolescencia, incluyendo la humillación y la angustia. De alguna manera ella había asumido proporciones mayores de lo que debería.

–Sentía mucho más por ella que por mi novio de la escuela secundaria en el año y medio que estuvimos juntos. Eso me asustó, supongo. –Admitió Asami tanto a sí misma como a Korra

–Pero sería una lástima si no te arriesgas otra vez

–Ha sido más fácil así – Asami odiaba admitir su cobardía. Ahora que lo pensaba se dio cuenta que había perdido todas las experiencias que ofrecía la universidad aplastada en su contexto. Se había inhibido tanto, su retirada lo convirtió en un hábito cómodo y seguro.

– ¿No te sientes sola? –Korra le preguntó

–Por supuesto. –Asami miró las piernas de Korra sintiendo la soledad de forma aguda

–Me adapto. Compro cantidades embarazosas de pornografía, leo historias, me dirijo a mujeres en línea.

– ¿Alguna de ellas sabe tu verdadero nombre?

–No me dirijo a nadie con regularidad –Korra tocó el lado de la cara de Asami otra vez

– ¿No quieres algo más?

Con parpadeantes lágrimas de escozor, Asami dijo –Por supuesto. Quiero tanto que no sé cómo llegar.

La mirada fija de Korra estaba llena de algo que nunca había visto Asami dirigido a ella antes.

– ¿Crees que alguna vez tendrás en cuenta romper tu aislamiento autoimpuesto?

–Si –susurró Asami. Para alguien como Korra en un santiamén – en circunstancias extraordinarias, tal vez

Korra miró alrededor de la cabina del ascensor. –Creo que esto califica como extraordinario

–Tal vez – dijo Asami – ¿Por qué?

– ¿Puedo invitarte a cenar alguna vez? –Korra le preguntó. Ella jugó con un mechón de cabello de Asami, como satisfaciendo algún deseo antiguo

– ¿Quieres decir…?

–Como una cita –finalizo Korra

– ¿No será algo así como el polvo por compasión del que hablabas antes?

Cuando la preocupación y la duda se visualizaron claramente en la frente de Asami, Korra frunció el ceño –Ni lo pienses. Después de la forma en que empezamos ¿realmente crees que yo expresaría interés en llegar a conocerte fuera de este ascensor si yo realmente no quisiera? Me haces reír, me gusta hablar contigo. Creo que nos llevamos bastante bien

–Si –dijo Asami

–Cena conmigo

–Yo invito

–Oh no –respondió Korra –Yo pregunté. Yo invito

Asami no admitiría eso. Si iba a una cita con una hermosa mujer iba a hacerlo bien. Como si percibiera su resolución Korra dijo – Tenemos mucho tiempo para discutir quien toma el control ¿Por qué no me das un reto ahora? – Algo travieso brillaba en sus ojos –Este parece el momento oportuno

Asami se preguntó si Korra espera que fuera a desafiarla para un beso. Si solo ella tuviera las agallas para ir por el oro.

* * *

 **HOLA A TODO MUNDO ¿SIGUEN POR AHI? ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO AGRADECER INFINITAMENTE TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS ACERCA DE ESTA ADAPTACIÓN, SIENDO HONESTA NO ME ESPERA ESTO. SEGUNDO QUIERO DISCULPARME POR MI DEMORA PERO HAN PASADO MUCHAS COSAS NO PIENSO ENTRAR EN DETALLES JAJA. TERCERO QUIERO DECIR QUE ESTE CAPITULO ME IDENTIFIQUE MUCHO CON ASAMI ¿A ALGUIEN MÁS LE PASO LO MISMO? QUISIERA SABER SU OPINIÓN AL RESPECTO :) NUEVAMENTE MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA.**


End file.
